Queen of Storms
by DaughterofNyx0008
Summary: I've never met my parents, apparently they died, but I don't believe that. I live on Long Sound Island, New York, in a stupid foster home. Well not really a home, I don't have a family. It's just me and a ton of kids with no real home. No one really understands me. But I get by. Rated T for language and some sexual themes, but only a few.
1. Holy Hades

I woke up this morning and heard a bunch of kids screaming and running down the hall for breakfast. I got changed into an old gray t-shirt with two yellow ducks on it with the words _duck buddies_ writen around it. Then I grabbed my dark gray ripped jeans and neon purple converse. I completed the look with a anchor necklace and my white to black acid washed hoodie. I heard the lunch ladies calling us down for dinner, I left my small empty room and ran down the hallway. I could smell the pancakes, and no, it did NOT smell good. But it's all I will get until noon, so I don't really have a choice here. O, and in case you didn't know I live in an adoption facility, nothing special, just a bunch of kids that get thrown here because their parents ether died, or can't take care of them. I've lived here since I was about 1 year old, and never met ether of my parents. Are they dead? I don't know, and honestly I couldn't care less.

I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a plate of 2 pancakes and covered them in syrup and blue berries. "Atalanta! Come sit over here," I heard. I looked that way and was one of my friends, well, okay, not my friend, but she didn't hate me. Her name was Antonia I walked over to her and sat down. She was piling pancakes into her mouth like no ones business. Her brother came and sat down with us, his name was Josh, he was 15 and Antonia was 12. Their parents died in a car crash when they were little, so they got thrown in this hell hole. "So you gonna ditch, or actually show up for class today?" she asked me. "O, I think I'll go, I'm sick of my social worker going nuts when she finds out I didn't go to school, again."

The bus pulled into the parking lot and we all got on the buses. I sat in the back of the bus with Antonia. Kids were throwing orange and banana peels from breakfast at everyone, some made it out the window and got stuck on cars. It was funny, until I got hit in the face. Needless to say I didn't take it too well. I got up to see who threw it and of coarse I couldn't find who threw it. I heard some snickering from this girl, her name was Tyrah, and no, she is not a friend of mine. I figured she threw it and was about to say something until Antonia stopped me. Tyrah is a snob that walks like she has one of here 4 inch high heels up her butt. She always cakes on enough makeup to make a clown jealous. She was wearing a shirt that cut really low, lets just say, she got a LOT of looks from the boys. She smirked at me and asked,"Did you enjoy that orange peel in your hair?" O, it took everything I had not to punch her. I would have, but I really didn't feel like being on dish duty for a week. I just sat down and put my music in, hoping to ignore her. I did a pretty good job until we pulled into the school parking lot.

I go to Yancy Academy, it's an old school for kids that, well can't do anything right. We always get in trouble, or steal things, or in my case, just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Last year Tyrah put a tac in the teachers sandwich, and I got blamed. So I got sent here, then she broke a school computer and got moved here, just my luck right? Anyway the school sucks, it smells worse than the pancakes at the home, and that's saying something. It reeks like a sweaty ape ran threw the halls with Tyrah's perfume and dumped it everywhere. The only up side was that the food was a little better than the home's. But not by much. My first class was social studies, the only good class of the day. The teacher is awesome. He's fun and lets us listen to music in class, even though it's against school rules. His name is , but he goes by Mr.H, he thinks it's a mouthful to say. His room is covered in band posters and album covers. The ceiling has flags from around the world on it. You can't find a single piece of wall anywhere.

I took my seat in the back of the room, and Mr.H came in and talked about the Revolutionary War, I was listening, but it really didn't interest me. When the bell finally rang I grabbed my things and walked to my next class, language arts. Tyrah is in that class of coarse, and on top of that I have dyslexia, so it makes reading difficult. Right now we are studying Greek Mythology, apparently it has something to do with our literature or something. I just think it's cool. When ever the teacher asks questions I always knew the answers. We were doing a project on each of the gods. We each got our own god, goddess, or hero. I got Athena, I thought she was pretty cool. Most people thinks she's boring, but she's the only one of the Olympians with a brain. I, of coarse got an A+ on the project.

After a long day at school I decided to walk back to the home, I just didn't want to deal with the bus crap again. Everything was alright, until I saw a bird looking thing flying my way. It looked gross. Its skin was like a old leather jacket that got washed then laid out to dry in the sun. It had little patches of fur on it head, needless to say, it looked scary. I screeched at me and it dropped down next to me. My first thought _RUN _so I ran as fast as my legs could go. Which is pretty fast, at one point my feet went faster than I wanted and my body leaned back and I almost fell. It caught up to me and, of coarse being the idiot that I am, got myself cornered. I would have been dead, but then I heard,"Alecto!" The bird thing looked back. Apparently it was just as shocked as I was. "Return to the Underworld, NOW!" a goth looking boy said. The thing screeched again in my ear and vanished. I just looked at the boy.

"Who are you, and why was that chasing you?" he asked.

"I think I can ask you the same thing."

"I am Nico, son of Hades. Who are you?"

"I'm Atalanta, and I have no idea why it was chasing me."

"Well apparently you're a Demi-God, so come with me."

"Um...ya no thanks. Looking at the knife in your hand, I'm not to interested in going anywhere with you. Thanks but no thanks."

"Nico! You down here?" someone asked.

"Ya," Nico replied.

I saw a boy running to us, he looked about 18ish, had sea-green eyes, and black hair. Now that I think of it, we looked kinda alike.

"Hi, I'm Percy. Who are you?"

"I'm Atalanta, and what the hell is going on?"

Then to add to all the crap a blonde girl came running to us. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" she asked. I tried to look her in the eye, but her stormy grey eyes were terrifying.

"Annabeth, this is Atalanta," Percy said. I just nodded my head and looked at Nico with a _WTF _look on my face. Percy just laughed.

"Are you a Demi-God?" Annabeth asked.

"No idea, I um, aren't the Gods just myths?"

"No, they are real and some times the come down to Earth and mee-" Percy said, but I cut him off.

"Ya, ya, ya I know. They come to Earth and hook up with mortals and have kids, but how can they be real?" Just then to prove it Percy waved his hand and a water ball appeared, he then dropped it on the sidewalk, making a new puddle.

"Son of Poseidon," he finally said. I just nodded my head.

"She's a Demi-God alright. Alecto was chasing her. Why? I don't know," Nico finally said.

"Atalanta, which parent do you live with? Your mom, or dad?" Annabeth asked.

"Nether, I live in a foster home."

"Great, well this just made finding out who your Godly Parent is a lot harder," Percy said,"Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for Demi-Gods," Annabeth answered. And on that we walked to the street and saw a Centaur galloping to us.


	2. The Horse Man

_Wow_ was all I could think. I mean if YOU saw a white stallion/old dude trottin at you what would you think? But once he spoke it got me out of my trance.

"Hello children. I see you found her. I am Chiron, pleased to me..." Chiron dragged on.

"Atalanta," I said.

"Well, you are a powerful demi-god. The Gods demanded you be sent to Camp-HalfBlood as soon as possible."

"Don't know how that is possible, I ain't special, well not in a good way at least."

"Let me guess you have ADHD, dyslexia, and you always get in trouble?" Annabeth asked. I just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry we all do, most demi-gods do. Our brains are made to read Ancient Greek, not English. And the ADHD is your battle reflexes," Percy said.

"And the trouble making?" I asked.

"Just the luck of being a demi-god," Nico answered. With that I just rolled my eyes making Nico smirk and Percy laugh.

"We need to get you to the camp. I've called Argus to come pick you guys up," Chiron said. I just looked at him then his hooves.

"He'll be runnin, he don't do cars, trucks, and so on," Percy said answering the look on my face. Just then a van pulled up. Inside was a man with a lot of eyes. Like I mean they were everywhere. Not to be rude but DAMN. We all piled into the van and took off. Luckily we didn't really talk much. I sat next to Nico, our shoulders bumping into each other when we sit a pothole. It felt nice sitting net to him. He smelled like...well, I don't know. It was like a mix of things. He looked so harsh and mean. But his eyes said something else. Like he has been through a lot in his life. Being a son of Hades might be the cause. I remember how Hades was an outsider in the Olympian family. He must be, or at least feel like that too. I made a mental note to ask him later.

Then Annabeth and Percy in front of us. Percy had his arm around Annabeth, clearly saying they were dating. I thought it was both sweet and gross. Every once in a while they would kiss, causing Nico and I to roll our eyes.

After about 30 minutes of driving we finally reached it. I couldn't see much from the trees, but the outside looked beautiful. The trees almost hugged the camp. Like a protective shield, hiding it from all danger and threats. There were flowers planted everywhere. I saw some lilies planted by the stone arch with the words _Camp Half-Blood_ ,in what looked like Ancient Greek, engraved into the top of it.

"Welcome to your new home," Nico mumbled next to me.


	3. OooooPretty

As we were walking to the arch I saw a pine tree. Much taller than the others. Annabeth must have seen the questioning look on my face and said,"A friend of ours died while protecting me and another demi-god. Her father, Zeus, turned her into a tree to insure that no other demi-god could have her fate. A couple years ago Percy and I went to the Sea of Monsters, or better known as the Bermuda Triangle, and brought back the Golden Fleece. It brought Thalia, the demi-god, back to life. You might meet her, but she's not here. She's a Hunter of Artemis. Meaning Artemis basically adopted her. Thalia is immortal and has sworn off love, just as Artemis has." I just nodded my head, I couldn't think of anything to say.

When we walked into the stone arch I suddenly felt protected. I felt like nothing could hurt me, like hope and safety was surging threw my veins. I saw a tall, blue, ancient looking house. It looked beautiful, despite its old age. It looked timeless. There were old, but very healthy, grape vines around the corners of the building. They looked like wine grapes but I wasn't sure.

"Come on, you should meet Mr.D. Chiron should already be here, but I'm not sure. So they can give you the intro to the camp and all the works. And when they're done we'll show you around camp, okay?" Annabeth asked shaking me from my thoughts. I was still taking in the beautiful scenery, so I just nodded.

To the right was the volleyball courts. There were teenagers and small children bouncing the ball back and fourth to eachother. At one point a small boy, 7 or 8, got hit in the stomache. He got right back up like nothing happened. If all this Greek Mythology was real, he was most likley an Ares child.

Next to the courts was an old wooden cabin with paint platers on the outside walls. There were young boys and girls running around inside with paint brushes and glue bottles. I assumed that is was the arts and crafts center.

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico lead me to the rustic baby blue house. Honestly I was kinda worried about what would happen. I didn't know what my life would change like when I walked through those doors. I might find out which of the Greek Gods and Goddesses were my parents. I hope someone cool, like Apollo ,or Athena, maybe even Ares.

There was a river about 50 feet back from the house. From what I could see it ran right through the camp. There were what looked like maybe 30 cabins. I wasn't 100% sure. They each represented the gods greatly. There were many other buildings on the other side of the river, there were some on this side too. But I didn't get a good look at them all. In fact, I'm pretty damn sure I was staring at everything like an idiot with my mouth open.


	4. Grumpy Santa

Annabeth, Percy, and Nico lead me into the Big House. And yes, it is really a big house, not the jail type. But it's just a big house, like there was a living room, a kitchen, and so on. It looked beautiful on the outside, but on the inside. It was gorgeous, there were ripe, grape vines growing up the walls. I'm not sure how that's possible, but I've seen weirder things today that vines growing in odd places. To the left was a old, red oak fire place. Above it was a painting of the 12 Olympians, even Hades was included. Since this was a camp for their children, I imagined that was what they truly looked like. They were all beautiful and handsome. Even Hephaestus.

To the right was a window, and like the fire place, the rims were red oak. There were white cotton curtains dancing around little breezes that came threw the small opening. The floors were again old, worn, red oak. On the walls there was paintings and weapons. I saw some swords, not many. They looked to be about 4 or 5 feet long. They were beautiful to say the least. On one of the tables, was a dagger. The handle was wooden rapped in old leather, giving it a old look. I noticed that all the weapons, like Percy and Annabeth's, were bronze. If you were going to fight something, why not just use steel? I made a mental note to ask them. But I also noticed the dangling from Nico's slim waist was a sword. But it wasn't bronze. It was black, but not the black like on a colored pencil. It was a dark black, that looked at you, as if it was holding all your fears, and it had the power to set them free. So that they could haunt you forever. Again, I made a mental note to ask Nico about that.

In the middle of the room was an old, red oak, wooden desk. There was a black leather chair. But the chair didn't catch my attention, the old man in it did. He looked about 50, but he also looked ageless. With his black, skruffy hair in patches on his head, and rosey cheeks, he looked like a Santa returning from the bar. Come to think of it, he has a wine glass next to him.

"Atalanta, meet Dionysus, or Mr.D, God of Wine, and one of camp leaders," Annabeth said after I caught sight of him. I bowed my head in a respectful way, while Percy and Nico rolled their eyes. I looked at Annabeth and raised an eyebrow. She gave me the I-will-tell-you-later look. I just genitally nodded my head in understanding.

"Atalanta?" Mr.D said with surprise in his voice.

"Yes sir," I told him.

"I met your namesake once, of coarse I was really mentioned in the story of her. But I met her. Personally, I think Aphrodite should've stayed out of the race, but whatever," he said while rolling his eyes. I wasn't sure how to repond to that, so I just just smiled and nodded my head like a moron.

"We wanted to introduce her to you, Chiron already met her back in the mortal world," Annabeth explained. I noticed Annabeth did most of the talking, Percy was looked around for something to do while tapping his foot, and Nico was looking at Dionysus, but sneaking glances at me. Annabeth went on talking with the God of Wine, with me and Nico watching them. We kept glancing at each other. At one point we looked at the same time. I looked into his eyes, and once again, saw all the pain, secrets, and grief in them. I then also noticed they were nearly the same color as his sword. They held fear and terror, but not his. Any monster that came his way's fear and terror.

His jet black hair and pale olive skin made him look good. His black shirt with its pearl white skull on it made him look like a bad boy. Below that was his ripped dark, midnight blue jeans. He has an old silver chain on his belt loop on the opposite side to the sword. On his feet were were black converse. They clearly weren't brand new, but nether were mine. I didn't understand why people needed a hundred pairs of shoes. You only have two feet, plus they ain't cheap, it's idiotic.

"-no known parent," Annabeth finishes snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Is this true?" Mr.D asked.

"Yes, they found me in an adoption center." Mr.D looked surprised by this.

"I need to make a call, Anniebell, show her to the Hermes cabin for now. Also show her around the camp some more. I want you three to train her," Mr.D ordered ,"Now leave." I followed Annabeth out the door with Percy and Nico on my tail we made it out of the Big House.

"So, we're gonna show you to the Hermes cabin, which you will be staying at until you find out your real parent," Annabeth explained. I just nodded my head once and followed her while taking everything in. We walked past the strawberry fields and over a small worn bridge taking us over the river. The river was full of thousands of gallons of clear water. The water rushed under the bridge. It was fast enough to move you, but not to the point it would carry your sorry ass off. It looked beautiful, the little silver fish were swimming around without a care in the world. There were even a few nymphs in the crystal clear water, waving at us while jumping out of the water.

Once we got onto the other side I saw the stables. The wood was worn and in someone places there were vines or moss growing on it. It still managed to look good though. Wait, scratch that, it look beautiful. It had that timeless beauty that old houses get. The ones that are well taken care of, and weren't worn to hell. I could see pegasus running and flying around with campers on their backs. It was a beautiful sight to see the gracefulness in the speed.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Well, we are going to show you around camp, then to the Hermes cabin like Mr.D said. I think you'll love it though, so don't worry," Annabeth said sensing my nerves.


	5. I just can't even

Next on the list was the Armory. It looked like a simple old wooden shack. But after today, I learned not to judge a book by its cover.

"Here is where you will pick out a weapon. If you can't find one that works with you, then we will train you with different ones until you find the right weapon," Annabeth explained. Once again I just nodded and wondered why she did most of the talking.

"It might be easier to find the right weapon once you're claimed. Most demi-gods take after their parents in most everything," Percy said. And again, I just nodded.

I know what you're thinking, and I yes, I'm fairly shy. But, wouldn't you be after everything I've been through today? I noticed I did more talking than Nico, so that's a bonus.

Then something crossed my mind, I didn't know who Annabeth's divine parent was.

"Hey Annabeth, who's your Godly parent?" I asked after moments of silence.

"Athena," she simply answered. But I found something wrong with that statement.

"But, Athena is one of the three virgin goddesses. She never had any children," I testified.

"Do you know how Athena was born?" she questioned.

"Of course, she was born from Zeus' split skull," I answered.

"I, and all of her children, were born in a similar since. We were born from thoughts. She Athena finds a male that she takes a liking to, possibly loves, she creates a child through her thoughts. She always told me, 'Pure love it the best kind,' meaning that you don't need sexual contact to be in love with someone," she explained, then rolled her eyes as Nico and Percy snickered the the word 'sexual'. I just nodded my head, it made since, Athena would want kids sooner or later, and she is smart enough to figure a way around the virginity pledge. I was secretly hoping that she would be my mother. But then again, I wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so it wasn't likely, plus I didn't quite look like Annabeth.

We finally reached the old shed, I could tell it needed some work done, the hinges on the door were rusty. The handles were dulling out, but it still held ageless beauty, like the Olympian Gods in the painting over the mantle in the Big House. The stone path to the shed was worn. At one time it I'm sure it looked beautiful, it still does, but it is in clear need of work.

When Percy opened the door, I was in heaven, or . I saw many different weapons. Bronze swords, daggers, spears, maces, bow and arrow sets, shields, and different styles of armor. There were even a few guns, I figured that was for fighting in the 'mortal' world.

After about 3 minutes of looking, I noticed Percy was getting antsy.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"ADHD," he simply explained. I just nodded my head alittle. I had it too, but my mind was focused on the weapons, so my body was slightly settled.

About a minute later I gave up. "I can't find anything, it all looks cool, but nothing looks like something I would carry to battle," I said disappointed.

Annabeth thought for a minute then said,"We might find you something later. Or you could be one of the kids that get the right weapon from their parent when they get claimed." I hoped that she really ment that, and wasn't just trying to boost my spirt.

Next to the armory was the arena, Percy explained that most of our training was done there. It looked huge, I could see many pre-teens and teens training and fighting with many different weapons. I even saw a few using hand-to-hand combat. I saw some archers shooting off to the side, most of them looked similar to each other. Since Apollo is the God of Archery, I assumed they were children of Apollo. I had fairly good aim, but didn't really look like them, so I mentally crossed off Apollo on my list of possible parents.

In the middle I saw swords clashing into each other. Many of the fighters had wounds, but Apollo is also the God of Healing, so I imaged they had good healers here for things like that. I thought about me using the sword, and didn't like it. I wasn't weak, but I wouldn't have the strength to hold the sword to defend myself. I might not even be able to hold the damn thing. Most of them were 3 to 5 feet long. I wasn't very tall, and I didn't feel like holding a knife half my size. Plus with my luck I would trip and cut myself on the blade while getting a black eye on the hilt.

Mixed into the swords was spear fighting. Like the sword, I desided the spear wasn't for me. It looked to angry, and held too much brute force. My slim arms wouldn't have the strength to repeatedly force the spear at someone. Hades, I would be too slow to gab it at anyone, I couldn't even hold a damn mop properly do to my horrid height.

On the other side was dagger and hand-to-hand. They looked graceful in their fighting styles. I figured that was were I was spending most of my time. The daggers sliced through the air with great speed. It made for close range fighting, making it easier to get hurt. My it was better for those with speed. I had speed, but only when I wasn't carrying a butt load of other stuff. My body was slim, so passing through the air was easy for me, but it also meant I didn't have a lot of muscle mass.

The hand-to-hand combat looked nice to me too. Most people think that being small means you can't fight. Well news flash! Those bitches are wrong. It's about skill. You could be strong, but if you don't know how to fight, you're shit out of luck. I got into alot of fights back at the home, and the different schools I went to. I'm not the best fighter, but my speed helps me a lot.

We were about to head out of the arena when we heard a few screams, someone yell, "Not again!" and the smell of fire.


	6. Fire Hazard

Annabeth groaned then stomped back to the arena, while muttering some colorful words. Percy then trotted after her like a loyal pup, leaving me and Nico alone.

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be helping them?" I asked trying to pull Nico to the arena.

"Nah, Leo most likely just got angry or something and set himself on fire. Everything is fine," he explained. My eyes widened when he said "set himself on fire."

"Leo is a fire user. Like Percy can control water, Leo can control and make fire. He's also fire-proof," Nico said noticing my questioning look. I just, once again, nodded my head. All of this was a lot to take in. Most of it was cool, but it was so odd. I've lived my whole life thinking all this was fake, or a myth. But then I'm thrown into it just because of an old bird. Wow, that would sound weird out of context.

Moments later Annabeth comes out of the arena with a new hole in her shirt and some ash on her face. Percy soon follows her out with some ash on him too, but I also noticed someone following him. He was a medium height Latino, he didn't look too bad ether. His eyes were chocolate brown, and his hair looked like chocolate too, but a bit darker. His hair fell in short curls past his ears. It wasn't as long as Nico's, but it was longer than Percy's. He didn't look too muscular, but he wasn't a twig. His facial features made him look similar to an elf. He had a mysterious look in his eye. But not the way Nico's did, Nico's held power. While this teen held humor. When he brushed his hair behind his left ear, I saw that they had a slight point at the end. Making him look even more elfish. It wasn't in a bad way, he looked handsome, but he still held that childish look in his eyes. His smile also held humor, but I could see past it. Like Nico, there was pain behind it.

I figured he pushed humor over the pain. I push my attitude, and silence over my pain. It's easier to hide it, than show it. Wow I sound like Elsa on Frozen.

"That's Leo," Nico whispered into my ear. I just nodded my head showing that I heard him. Now, I'm not gonna lie, Leo looked kinda cute. But I don't know, something held me back.

"Hi, I'm Leo. You're the new chick, right?" Leo asked when he saw me.

"Ya, and don't call her a chick. Her name is Atalanta," Nico said irritated.

"Ok, ok, I was kidding. So who's her parent?" Leo questioned.

"I'm unclaimed. And before you ask, no I don't know if it's my mom or dad. I grew up in an orphanage," I told him.

"Hey, lots of us got it ruff here. Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and I lost our mothers when we were young. Well not Frank or Hazel, they lost their mothers when they were older. But every demi-god has it bad. Almost none of us get lucky in the family department. So don't be too down 'bout it," Leo said, attempting to cheer me up. I just nodded my head a little bit in response.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Percy asked.

"Not really. I can, but I choose to watch, rather than join in the conversation most of the time," I explained.

"Sounds like Nico," Leo said, earning an eye roll from Nico.

"So where we off to?" Leo asked after a moment of silence.

"We?" Nico questioned.

"Ya, I'm bored, and got nothing better to do. So you guys are stuck with me," Leo said giving us a toothy grin.

"Great," I heard Nico slightly mutter.

"We are off to show Atalanta, to the Hermes cabin," Annabeth said, ignoring Nico's moan in protest. I made, yet another, mental note to ask Nico about that.


	7. Double Trouble

On our way back I had to listen to Percy and Leo talk like teenage girls who haven't seen each other in years. When we finally reached the cabin, I was surprised. For a cabin representing one of the Olympians, it looked like crap. The paint was peeling off the walls, and there was a ton of crap laying around every where. I could see kids running around in the cabin like they were on a sugar high. The door was cracked open, and at one point a kid was pushed out the door and landed on his ass. I looked to Annabeth with a save-me look. She just gave me a smirk.

"Who's the new one girl?" asked a tall blue eyed boy said while walking out the door.

"Is she claimed, or undetermined?" another boy asked following him. After getting a look at both of them, I noticed they were clearly twins. Like Leo they had brown hair, but theirs was lighter. They both had bright blue eyes and full lashes around them. I was jealous at that, mine were always thin.

"Undetermined," Percy answered, interrupting my train of thought. The two boys just nodded their heads with a sad look on their faces.

"Atalanta, this is Travis and Connor Stoll, co-captains to the Hermes cabin," Annabeth told me.

"So that means you have to listen to these two morons until you're claimed," Nico said with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, you're just too funny Nico," the tallest boy said.

"So which one is which?" I asked.

"The tallest is Travis," Leo answered. I just nodded my head, wow I do that a lot. Annabeth was about to say something else, but a horn sounded through the camp.

"Time for dinner, come on Ata, you mind if we call you Ata. Never mind we gonna do it any way. So lets go back into the cabin and get everyone, then-" Travis said, getting interrupted my Connor.

"Dude shut up and lets go!" he yelled. I followed the twins into the cabin after waving to Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and Leo.

But then I realized something. The inside was worse than the out. Ever seen a teenage boy's room? Well there you go. It looked, and smelled like that. There was clothes everywhere. I saw a pair of underwear on the floor by the window. Why was it there? Not a clue, honestly, I'm not sure I want to know. There was an old pizza box laying on the floor, and yes, there was still pizza in it. And no, it was fresh pizza. And this was the moment I prayed for my parent to claim me.


	8. I Get My Wish

The walk to the mess hall was horrible. You know how when you're in elementary school, and you have to walk in lines? And there's always the one class that basically says "YOLO!" and runs around like idiots? Ya, that would be the Hermes cabin. There was no order, at all. We all smelt food, and ran for it like animals. Well I didn't, there were a few others that had a brain and didn't either. But for the most part, there was no order. Even Connor, Travis, and some of the other older campers ran.

When we finally reached the mess hall, no one even looked at us. So that told me, this is how the Hermes cabin always is. Which worried me to a point, it ain't healthy. We each grabbed a plate and sat down at the Hermes table. I also noticed, that like the cabin, the table has seen better days. There was scratches and stains on it. How they stained wood with food, I will never know. But I think it's best not to question this cabin.

Everyone was saying what food they wanted to their plates, and it appeared. I looked at Travis with an eye brow raised.

"Just say what you want, and it will show up. Same with the cups," Connor answered for him. So I asked for a cheese burger and a cherry Dr. Pepper. I was very happy when it showed up on my plate to say the least.

The rest of dinner was crazy. There was food flying around, and at one point a grape flew over to the Ares table. They didn't like that. A butter knife flew at us and stuck into the table. Now I know where the scratches came from. I looked at the guy who threw it, and had to keep from laughing. With the butter knife thing, all I could think of was the Divergent series. So instead of laughing, I just looked back down and kept eating.

When we finished eating we went to the camp fire. There was singing led by the Apollo cabin. I was looking though the faces, when I saw someone.

"Toni!?" I yelled/asked. She looked over to me, the her jaw dropped.

"No fucking way!" she yelled, racing over to me. She grabbed me into a hug, which I returned.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" my old friend from the home asked.

"I'm a demi-god I guess, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Daughter of Apollo," she answered, clearly still dumbfounded. "Are you claimed?" she asked.

"Nopers," I responded.

"Well at most campfires is when we get claimed,"

"Lets hope I get claimed then, I do NOT want to stay in the Hermes cabin for the night,"

"Well I have a lock that you can put on your bags if you want. Their father isn't the god of thieves for nothing," she said with a smile on her face. I just returned the smile, but it was interrupted. I heard a ton of gasps, and saw a glowing above my head.


	9. New News

I knew I got claimed, I just knew it. But judging by the looks on Toni's face. I didn't want to look up. Honestly I wanted to know, but I just couldn't look up.

"All hail Atalanta Mer, daughter of Poseidon, God of Storms, the Sea, Earthquakes, and Storms. And grand-daughter of Apollo, God of Music, Healing, Poetry, and Art," I heard Chiron say. He bowed slightly, but everyone else was too shocked to do anything but stare. So I did what every other dramatic 14 year old would do. I ran like Hades, and made a bee line through the Aphrodite kids, I think I knocked down Drew. Which was the only good thing out of this situation.

Not sure how long I ran, or how far. All I know is, I stopped when I tripped on a tree root, thus landing on my face. Why not add to the hell I've been through today. I'm sure the Fates are laughing their old asses off right now. So there I was cussing enough to make a sailor cry, when a bright ass light started shining in my face. Ok, lets just blind me now, why don't we.

"Hello Atalanta," I heard a voice said. I looked up, and honestly, I almost crapped my pants.

"Don't be scared," a younger voice said. I got a good look at them. The first voice came from a man, that looked older. But like Mr.D, he had a timeless look. Great, I got two gods in front of me, and I have dirt on my face.

"Here, let me help you up," the younger voice said, holding his hand out while offering a kind smile. I took his hand and returned the smile, well I was staring, so I most likely looked like a kid staring at a candy bar or a puppy. The man that helped me up had sandy blonde hair and sun kissed sun. His blue eyes popped from under neath his shaggy hair. He was were normal 'hipster' clothes, and a pair of blue Converse. The other man had black hair with a few gray hairs, but not so many that he looked 60 years old. Wearing an old fisher men's shirt, khaki shorts, and old, tan sandles. Over his dark hair was a fishing hat with fish hooks on it and read 'Neptune's lucky fishing hat' across the front. Under the hat and shaggy hair was sea green eyes, just like mine and Percy's. "O SHIT!" crossed my mind. Here I am with dirt on my face, staring at two gods like a dumb ass. And, o ya, these two gods are MY FATHER AND GRAND-FATHER!

"Uhhh...," was all I could manage to say. After that came out, I didn't a face palm. Adding a red mark to the dirt, yay! Apollo and Poseidon just chuckled a little.

"We have something for you," Apollo said. I raised an eye brow. Poseidon reached into thin air and pulled out a necklace. It was a two-part necklace. On the shortest chain was an arrow. And the longer one held a bow. They were on a silver chain that sparkled in the light.

"When you need a weapon, pull on it. You will get your bow," Apollo explained.

"That's not all," Poseidon reached into thin air again, and pulled out a golden trident necklace. "Like the bow and arrow necklace, just pull on it and it will give you a trident."

"But I've never fought with a bow or a trident. How do you know I will be any good?" I asked.

"We talked with Athena and Ares. They said they would fit you best," Apollo answered.

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"Yes," they answer in union.

"What was my mom and grandmother like?" I could tell this pulled at some sad memories, they both looked grief stricken.

"They were the kindest souls you could have met. Your grandmother could see past the mist. And she was so beautiful, I thought she was one of Aphrodite's children," Apollo said with a sad smile.

"Your mother," Poseidon continued, "Was one of the best singers to live. She wasn't famous, she didn't want that life. But her voice held more beauty than the sea. She had perfect aim with her bow, she could shoot running rabbit in the eye from hundreds of feet away. She was a true warrior, she never backed down from a fight, I always thought Ares or Athena blessed her. She was a true artist, you were her favorite subject to paint."

"Are they both dead?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes, if one were still here, you would've lived with them. Not at the home," Apollo answered. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. It had Apollo and Poseidon in it. But between them, were two ladies, and a baby. The lady holding the baby was standing next to Poseidon. He looked down on them and held the woman and the child with love and tears in his eyes. The woman looked to be about 20. She had golden hair, and a mix of baby blue and emerald green eyes. I noticed that she had the same plump lips as me. Same shade too. Her hair fell in big waves past her shoulders, just like mine. I noticed she had a midnight blue bow on her back. And an orange quiver full of arrows with black feathers on the ends.

Next to Apollo was a woman who looked about 40. She had emerald green eyes, and beach blonde, bone straight hair. She too had the plump lips like the lady next to her. She looked beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with delight and love while looking at the baby. Unlike the lady next to her though, she had pale skin. She, like the woman next to her, was thin, but still looked built and healthy. I then noticed that on her belt loop, was a bronze dagger.

"This was my grandmother and mother, right?" I asked with tears slipping out of my eyes. They just nodded sadly. "How'd they die?"

"Protecting you. A griffin was after you, and they died protecting you," Apollo said with tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you save them?"

"We aren't supposed to interfere with mortals or our children," Poseidon answered sadly.

"But yet you can knock them up, then leave like dead beat parents?! You couldn't save them?! Or at least bring me to camp early?!" I screamed at them. Once I finished I heard thunder and lighting snapping though the air. The currents in the stream near by turned rough and violent. I also saw the nervousness in their eyes. "O great! Now Zeus is pissed?!"

"That's not Zeus. That's you, Atalanta," Poseidon responded.

"But, I'm not a child of Zeus, I'm daughter of Poseidon, and grand-daughter of Apollo. Right?"

"But because of the heritage, you can control, stop, and make storms. Apollo is in the air, and I am storms and earthquakes," Poseidon explained.

"You, are now the Queen of Storms," Apollo finished.


	10. No Words for ThisNone

I just stood there with a deer in the head lights look. I probably looked like a shit my pants too.

"What does that mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Talk to Nico about it. We need to return to Olympus," Poseidon finished then placed a kiss on my forehead. Apollo patted my shoulder and gave me a small smile. Then with a bright flash, they were gone. After about a minute of staring at my new necklaces, I heard a noise in the bushes. I immediately pulled on my trident and bow necklace. I but the bow on my back and held my trident in my hand.

I then got a good look at the trident. It had a silver blade at the tip, and had a big opal stone in the middle. It was brightly multicolored. In one light it was blue, in another it was green, or purple. On the two outer blades was two smaller stones, identical to the center one. The handle was silver too, it shinned in the moonlight.

"Nice trident and bow. Mind putting them down?" A sarcastic voice came through the bushes.

"Nico?"

"Nah, it's the freaking ginger bread man! Put that thing down!"

"Just come out of the bushes,"

"Hades no! I ain't giving you a target!" At that I just put the trident down. Then he slowly stepped out of the bushes.

"So you want to make small talk? Or you want answers?" he asked.

"Answers,"

"The queen thing, I can answer that now,"

"Then answer it!"

"I'm the King of Ghosts. Meaning that I have control over them and can command an army of them in like a battle or something. Meaning that you can most likely create any storm and fry someone's sorry ass with lighting," he said smirking. I just nodded my head.

"Anything else? You seemed to understand everything else,"

"A couple questions. I wanted to ask them earlier, but couldn't. Why does everyone have bronze weapons, other than my trident and your sword?"

"Celestial bronze, stygain iron, imperial gold, and what ever your trident is made out of, are the only things that can kill monsters. Celestial bronze is what Greek weapons are made from. Imperial gold is what Roman weapons are made from. And stygain iron is what my weapons are made from,"

"O, special are we?"

"It's made in the underworld. It can pull a soul out of a body,"he said with a creepy smile on his face. My eyes widened at this, thus making him laugh.

"Why did you roll your eyes when I bowed to Mr.D?"

"He's a jerk. Nothing more to it,"

"Why don't you talk a lot?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have to reason to,"

"Well there you go,"

"You're irritating. You know that?"

"Clearly," he said taking a step closer to me.

"Why are you so distant?"

"Why are you?" he questioned taking another step near me.

"I asked you first,"

"Real mature," he asked stepping closer again. At this point my mind was flashing warning signs. I mean, he was stepping closer to me, we were in a forest, at night...

"Why'd you run?" he whispered.

"I panicked, simple as that. I mean wouldn't you?"

"I guess. I have a question,"

"Then ask,"

"You got a boyfriend?"

"No, why?"

"So I can do this," I was about to ask what he meant, but then he pushed his pale cold lips, to my pink warm ones.


	11. Awkward Conversations

To say I was shocked, would be a lie. I'm not denying that I liked it, but I will not admit to it, so don't ask. After my internal shock, I started kissing back. I felt his tongue sliding across my bottom lip asking, no demanding, entrance. Since I didn't want to stop, I aloud him. Some how I started moving backwards, don't ask how because thats a question I don't even have an answer for. Because, my knees couldn't move. They were like jelly. I felt like my legs were kicked out from underneath me. I felt like I was gliding, but that all was ruined when my foot connected with a hard object. When I started to stumble all of a sudden my feet left the ground, then I realized he was lifting me up. My instincts and hormones kicked in, so I rapped my legs around his waist. But, when his hands went from the small of my back, I realized what we were doing and pulled away.

I looked him straight in the eye, putting on my best death glare. But it was probaly ruined by our panting. "What the name of Zeus, was that?!" I squealed.

"Well, I believe that was called making out. Maybe not to you, but it sure was to me," he replied with a stupid little smirk on his face.

"No shit sherlock! But why?"

"You don't have a boyfriend, so-"

"That doesn't mean you can kiss anyone just 'cuz you feel like it!" I interrupted. I then realized I still had my legs around him. I jumped down, and I know my cheeks were cherry red. "Look, I'm just gonna go. I need to find Percy," I then left without waiting for a response.

I ran for a while, then I remembered something. I left my weapons. I started running back, but then saw Nico.

"Lookin for these?" he asked holding up my trident and bow. I just nodded my head. Because I was so, well, I'm not sure what I was anymore. It was a mix of embarrassed, happy, scared, nervous, and well you get the point. I ran up to him and took the bow and quiver first, then put the quiver on my back. I then yanked the trident out of his hands, and then once again, ran like Hades.

I ran for a while, then bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a pair of sea green eyes that mirror my own.

"Umm...I-I'm just, umm..." I stuttered. I was at lose for words, not sure what to say to my half- brother. Knowing he just found out that he has a sister, from his father that 'loved' his mother, looking at me must hurt him. I thought that until he grabbed my into a deadly bear hug.

"I was looking for you everywhere. I thought you were picked up by a hell hound or something," he then pulled back and locked eyes with me. "I heard thunder and lightning. Did you piss off Zeus?" he questioned.

"Can I explain all of it to you later, I need sleep,"

"Umm, sure. Do you have any things to move into the cabin?"

"Not that I know of"

"Well sometimes Hermes delivers personal items. Lets see if he did for you," he said leading me to what I think was the Big House.

The walk there was silence. It was a mix of awkward and peaceful silence. When we finally reached the Big House, I noticed the sun was almost completely gone. The stars were peeking out from behind the clouds. For once, most everything was quiet. Most everyone was inside their cabins, and the few that were out were scrambling to their cabin.

In some of the cabin chaos was still going on. Like the Hermes and Ares cabin. Everyone was either fighting, or playing a video game. From the Apollo cabin came music. Most of it was good music, but of course, not even the children of the God of Music can get in perfect tune. The Athena cabin and a bunch of blonde haired children and teens either reading, or planning a new attack strategy for capture the flag this Friday. The Aphrodite cabin was fairly quiet, other than the argument Drew was having with a younger camper. The Demeter cabin had some talking, but not much. The minor cabins had some noise coming from them too, but not as much and the Hermes cabin. But what really stood out, was the Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon cabins. The Zeus cabin had one light on, and you could see a tall, blonde boy walking around his cabin. I would ask Percy about that later. The Hades cabin had two faint figures moving around inside of it. I figured Nico made it back to the cabin, along with his sibling.

Then there was the Poseidon cabin. It just had the beachy feel to it. I haven't been inside it yet, but I could tell it had the same vibe as the outside. It looked like a beach house. There was a old wooden dock leading out to the water, over hanging it by about 10 feet. Above the oak door was a trident. To say it looked beautiful, was an understatement. Maybe to others it was just another cabin. Like the way I looked at the Hermes cabin. But the Poseidon cabin was beautiful, it looked like it had a little piece of the sea with it.

"It looks pretty cool, don't it?" Percy asked.

"Ya, it does. Did you know you had a sister?"

"No, the Gods like to spring surprises on us. Some good, some bad,"

"Which was I?"

"I finally have another half-blood sibling. What do you think?" he replied with a smirk.


	12. Authors Note

_Sadly, I broke my left wrist... so updates will be spotty, sorry to those who like this story, but this is taking my a while to write, I have help from my sister _DaughterofAthena/Antonia._ But she's not always here...so I am almost done with a LONG chapter, and I will post it soon. But please don't get mad if it takes a while..._

_So Remember..._

**Keep Calm  
And  
Love Peter Johnson**

_Love you guys _


	13. Another Picture

When we finally reached the Big House we were greeted by Chiron.

"Atalanta, Hermes just delivered all of your belongings from your old foster home," Chiron informed me.

"Thanks, Percy can you help me carry it back to the cabin?" I questioned.

"Ya, no problem,"

After carry the first 4 bags to the cabin, I was exhausted. But there were still like 5 bags to carry. Just because I didn't have parents, doesn't mean I didn't have a crap load of stuff. I am a teenager after all.

Percy decided it was best to just leave the bags right inside the door, I left them there too, but didn't leave as soon as Percy did.

The cabin was indescribable. The worn, wooden floors had a slight creek to them when you stepped on them. There was clothes thrown everywhere. And like the Hermes cabin, there was food wrappers and containers scattered around the room. There was a salt water fountain in the corner. It gave off a light blue ray of light. It had a hairline crack running through the center. I figured that Percy broke it a while back. There was a black couch placed in front of a large, flat screen TV. Next to the TV was a Xbox One, and a ton of games. I never understood video games. I always prefered a book, or a physical activity, but that's just me. There was a queen size bed in the left corner of the room. It had light blue sheets on it that was not made. The blankets were tossed everywhere on the bed like an animal ran through it. In the right corner was a large box, with a few smaller boxes around it. I was about to get a closer look at it when Percy came back.

"It's your new bed. You can choose your bed sheets later. Thought it was better than me guessing, I'd probably pick the color you hate most," he said hauling 3 bags with him through the small doorway.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab the last two bags,"

I just nodded and kept looking around the room. Over by his bed was a black dresser. On it was a picture. One was clearly him and Annabeth, but younger. They looked about my age, maybe a bit older. Percy had is arm around Annabeth with a goofy smile stamped on his face. They were wearing their orange Camp Half-Blood shirts. Annabeth had short, faded blue jean shorts on, while Percy had baggy blue jeans on. Neither of them had a weapon with them, which surprised me. I smiled when I saw Annabeth standing an inch or two taller him. Behind them, was 4 other people.

Behind Annabeth was a skinny, tall girl with jet black hair, and electric blue eyes. She had a Green Day shirt on that went well with her ripped black jeans and neon green converse. She had a black bracelet with silver spikes on it wrapped around both wrists. Over her band shirt was a black leather jacket with silver spikes on the collar. And on her head was a thin silver crown. It wrapped around her head like a head band. She had silver bow and quiver on her back, the quiver was full of thin silver arrows with light blue feathers at the end.

Next to the girl was another tall girl. She looked to be about the same age as Percy and Annabeth. She had light brown hair with a slight tint of red in it. Her eyes were brown too, and like her hair, they had a slight red tint to them too. She was clearly well built. Her face was similar to a war general. Her eyes had a stone cold look , even though she was smiling. On her was a dark green t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and gray combat boots on. Strapped to her back was a tall, slim, spear. And on her belt was a foot long, bronze dagger.

Sitting on the ground was two boys. The one on the left caught my attention first. He had goat legs. I knew he was a satyr from that sight. He wore a simple brown leather vest, with two swords on the belt. He was dark skinned with dark, curly hair on his head. Peaking out of the mess of curls was two small goat horns. Both his eyes, and mouth were smiling, he looked so happy, there were no words to describe it.

On the right was a tall, heavy set boy. He had a wide smile stamped on his face. Wearing a extra large Camp Half-Blood shirt and baggy blue jeans, he looked like Percy. He had shaggy black hair and sea green eyes. Well from one angle he had two eyes, then another he had only one...

"That's me, Annabeth, Clarisse, Grover, and our half-brother Tyson," Percy said, making me scream. I heard him snickering behind me.

"Did I scare you?" he asked fake sympathy and a hint of humor in his voice. I just rolled my eyes and smiled a bit.

"Tyson's a cyclops," I asked, but it came out as a statement.

"Ya, dad has this thing for nymphs,"

"And when a God and a nymph have a child, the child is a cyclops?"

"Yup. But unlike most of them, Tyson is harmless. Well not harmless, not at all, but well you know what I mean,"

"He can kick ass, but isn't like most monsters?" I offered.

"That's it,"

"Where is he?"

"With dad, he works in the underwater forges,"

"Think I could meet him?"

"He'd throw a fit if he couldn't meet his little sister," He said with a gentle smile.

**I would like to thank Alexandra June for the idea to add Tyson into this. I was planning on it, just wasn't sure when to do it. So I just did it now! So ya...Thx Alexandra! ****Still got my broken wrist...but, I'm getting the cast off soon, and as you can see, I'm getting better with it. So I grabbed the computer and started typing couple hours ago. And thus another chapter was born! Anyway, I'm gonna hit the publish button and get started on another chapter. I'm feeling inspired today *cue dramatic music* so ya...see ya!**


	14. Midnight Talks

Percy was already in bed, but I just couldn't sleep. I've always been a night owl. I now find that weird, considering who my grandfather is. Now, if you know about this camp, you know what comes out at night. Yes, I do too, I just don't care. I'm just on the porch. If the harpies come near me, I'll just go inside, simple as that.

There are so many questions running through my head.

_Why wasn't I brought here earlier?_

_Does Percy really want me here?_

_Why didn't Poseidon and Apollo save my mom and grandmother?_

_What was with Nico?_

_And what the heck is with my iPod!?_

My iPod quit playing music, which I was not happy about. So I did what any level headed person would do. I through it. Not my smartest move there. It flew about 15 feet, give or take a few. And of course when I got up to look for it, the damned thing was no where to be found.

"Lookin' for this?" I looked up to see Toni holding my crappy silver iPod with a new crack in it.

"Duh, what else would I be looking for at this hour in front of the cabin?"

"Your common sense, why'd you through your iPod, again?"

"Just got mad," I said sitting on the porch with Toni.

"Again, you mean,"

"Ya ya what ever. So what you doing out?"

"Reading, duh,"

"Figured as much, but outside?"

"I saw your cabin light, thought I'd come see you,"

"So thoughtful," I said while rolling my eyes.

"You never answered my question,"

"Couldn't sleep, as usual. Too many questions running through my head,"

"Ah, well maybe I could help,"

"You know Nico di Angelo?"

"Sexy son of Hades? Duh,"

"He kissed me," at this point she was on the verge of screaming.

"And you didn't tell me?! I thought we're friends, dude!"

"I haven't told anyone. Calm your tits,"

"They are calm. Does Percy know?"

"What part of ' I haven't told anyone' don't you understand?"

"All of it," she replied with a smirk.

"Smart ass,"

"That's why you love me,"

"Mhm,"

"So what happened?"

"He kissed me, I kissed back. And when his hands went down, I pulled away,"

"Did you slap him?" she asked with a straight face.

"No, why would I?"

"Because you're you. You're violent,"

"I am not!"

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy,"

"You piss me off,"

"I know. And you piss me off,"

"Why we friends then?"

"Who knows?" she replied smiling.

"So any suggestions on what to do about him?"

"I'm a child of Apollo, not Aphrodite. Sorry, but I ain't much help there,"

"Great..."


	15. Mornin' Sunshine, not

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Percy's alarm ringing in my freaking ear. Percy was still snoring on the couch with drool dripping out the side of his mouth. I figured that we had training to do so I tapped my sleeping brother on his shoulder.

"Huh, O hey. What time is it?" he asked half asleep.

"7 a.m.. Your alarm went off, thought you might want me to wake you up since you we still sleepin,"

"Nah, just get ready, I'll just throw on some clothes and good to go. Thought you might want to take a shower and do whatever girls do in the morning,"

"Um, ok then. How much time we got?"

"Breakfast starts at 9. Wake me up at like 8:30, okay?"

"Ya, sure," I replied grabbing clothes and trotting to the bathroom.

I put music on and turned on the water. I wasn't paying attention to what song I put on til I heard it. It was Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy. I always loved that song, not sure why, I just do. Before I knew it I was singing with the music.

_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums_

_In poison places, we are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now before it has begun_

_We've already won_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

_Yeah!_

_Come on make it easy, say I never mattered_

_Run it up the flagpole_

_We will teach you how to make boys next door_

_Out of assholes_

_Tonight the foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now before it has begun_

_We've already won_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

_Yeah!_

_We are wild, we are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild, Americana, exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby?_

_Yeah!_

After that I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't bother Percy. But honestly, more Fall Out Boy songs kept coming on, and it wasn't easy to keep from singing. Most people say "Just try humming" well, that doesn't work. I forget to be quiet then next thing I know, I'm singing. I guess that has to do with Apollo being my grandfather, maybe I'm just weird.

I was debating between two different outfits. One of them is similar to the one I wore yesterday, but I didn't want to look all girly and crap. The only reason I wore it, was because the school I went to, didn't like my actual style. So I went with what I actually wanted to wear.

I grabbed my dark grey tank top with "Pure Hell" written on it and my ripped, black jean shorts. I made a small french braid in my black and blue hair on the right side of my head, then pulled it all into a low ponytail. I took out my angel wing belly button, and put in a black skull one. I put my red and black studded belt on, then strapped on my black combat boots. I decided only to put on one bracelet. And because of the song my iPod was playing, I grabbed my _Save Rock and Roll_ rubber bracelet, with the Fall Out Boys symbol stamped on it, on my wrist. Finally I painted my nails black.

It felt weird to look in the mirror and see my old self. Most people think I dress weird, but I like it. And most of the clothes I wore to school weren't even mine, they were Toni's. As much as we love each other, we don't have the same taste in music or clothes, well most of the time we don't.

It wasn't 8:30 yet, so I decided to clean up a little bit. Percy lives like a pig, not that I'm not much better, but the cabin was gross.

After about 10 minutes of cleaning, I woke Percy up. He looked around and saw that the cabin looked a bit better.

"You cleaned?" he asked.

"A little bit,"

"Thanks," he said sitting up.

"No problem,"

"What's with the new clothes?"

"No dress code here. Thought I'd wear what I want," I said not making eye contact.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready," he said scooting past me and heading for the bathroom with some clothes.

_This is going to be a long day..._


	16. The First Me Stories

After Percy finished getting dressed we left the cabin. On our way to the mess hall I saw the Hermes cabin. They looked calm, but then again most of them looked like they just woke up, I give it 5 minutes until hell starts.

The mess hall was quieter than last night at dinner, but that was probably because most everyone was staring at me. I looked over at the Apollo table, trying to find Toni, but all I found was her mess of dark brown waves and her nose in another book. Toni was lucky in that department. I loved reading, but I have dyslexia, so it was difficult. Toni however doesn't, nor does she have ADHD, like I do.

When the nymphs brought the food Percy grabbed God's knows how many blue berry pancakes with bacon and eggs. While I just grabbed two bagels with cream cheese.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Percy asked shoving some bacon in the offering pit and the rest into his mouth.

"I am," I said holding up my second begel, with the first one now burning.

"That's not breakfast. That's a snack," he declared.

"Well not everyone eats as much as you do," I replied with a smirk.

The rest of breakfast was ate with silence from the Poseidon table and constant noise from the others. Well, except the Hades and Zeus table. Only one person sat at the Zeus table, and Nico and his sister were the onle people at the Hades table. Nico had nothing on his plate and was making small talk with his sister. I saw her offering a piece of bacon to him, but he refused it, causing her to roll her golden eyes and throw it in the offering pit.

After breakfast we went to our Mythology class. Annabeth, of course, was the teacher. She stood at the front of the class room going on and on about something. But my music blocked her lesson out. After staring at the wall for a couple minutes I took out a notebook and began drawing. It was just a bunch of random little drawings. Most were of food with faces, something I've done for a while, always trying to improve them.

I was interrupted by Percy nudging my shoulder with his a little bit.

"What?" I whisper yelled while taking out my black ear buds. He simply answered my question by pointing to an angry Annabeth.

"Crap," I mumbled under my breath.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Annabeth asked

"Okay, we both know I wasn't paying attention, so just repeat it,"

"What were the three myths that the original Atalanta were mentioned in, and what were the about?" I smiled. This was something I knew like the back of my hand.

"For the first myth, King Oineus forgot to give a sacrifice to Artemis. And in anger she sent the Calydonian Boar, which killed men, livestock, and crops. Atalanta then joined the hunt for the boar with all men. She was the first to hit it and draw blood with an arrow, which needless to say, pissed off a lot of men.

"The second myth was when Atalanta rediscovered her father, and he wanted her to marry. She only agreed to marry anyone who could beat her in a footrace. Those who lost, would be killed. A lot of suckers tried to beat her, and all of them were killed, until Hippomenes came along. He asked for help from Aphrodite and she gave him three golden apples that were irresistible. So every time she past him, he rolled an apple in front of her and she stopped to pick it up. Apparently cheating didn't matter back then, because he was declared the winner and married her.

"In some versions for the search of the Golden Fleece she sailed with the Argonauts on the first Argo. And, once again, was the only female among them, and again, pissed a lot of the men because of it. She was also protected my Artemis for still having her virginity during the search. Any more questions?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," she said dumbfounded.

"Good," I declared sticking my ear buds back in and continued with my drawing.


	17. Princess Percy

After our Mythology class, we went training. I explained the gifts from Poseidon and Apollo, and Percy thought it would be a great time to start training with them.

I was little worried because, as I believe I've said before, I can't hold a mop properly. So what makes me think I could hold a trident?

"So what weapon we starting with?" I asked.

"Trident, he answered,"I can't shoot an arrow to save my life," he said truthfully,"Chiron tried to teach me, and it hit him."

"So?"

"He was standing behind me,"

"O shit," I said wide eyed.

"Yup, so my friend Frank or maybe the Apollo cabin will train you with the bow," I nodded.

So remember how I said I can't hold a mop right? Well deadly Greek weapons and cleaning supplies are very different. Who knew?

I managed to use my size to an advantage. Percy was strong and tall. I was fast and small. Those four things are very different. Percy could pin me, sure. But I could disarm him easily. At one point he seemed to get pissed and charged at me with his sword raised. My first thought was to duck, but that would look cowardly, so being the idiot that I am. I raised my trident and charged at him.

When our weapons clashed it made a _twang_ sound. Like when you drop a metal pan on the kitchen floor. That sound that makes you flinch because you think you broke something, but in reality, it's a damn floor and a METAL pan. It ain't gonna break!

But when they clashed, I flinched back a little bit. I know, I know, it seems dumb, but I'm not a fan of loud noises, unless it's music. But that flinch gave Percy leverage. He swiped his sword at my torso and when I jumped back I didn't land on my feet. Since I jumped with too much force I lost balance, and didn't take into fact that I still had a 20 pound, give or take a few, trident in my hand. So when I landed on one foot and tried to steady myself, it gave Percy a perfect shot at my side. He made a small slice on my side and pushed me down, declaring him the winner of our little spar.

"You're good for you first real fight," he praised.

"Thanks, but was that cut necessary?" I questioned while gesturing to my small wound.

"It'll heal. You should've seen the battle wounds Annabeth had given me over the years," he said smiling.

"How long have you been dating?" I asked after a bit of silence.

"Over a year. But we were fighting a war through out most of the time we were dating. And we spent months separated, so I'm not sure it really counts,"

"How long have you known each other?"

"Since we were twelve. We're both 17 now,"

"And you've only been dating a bit over a year!?"

"Yea," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Let me guess, Annabeth made the first move?"

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Because you're you," I said smirking. "So who made the first move?"

"Her," I smiled victoriously. "We were in Hephaestus' workshop in a volcano, and it was about to rupture. I sent her to safety, and tried to keep the monsters in the volcano so they would die in it and not get to Annabeth. She called me stupid and told me I was going to die if I did it. I honestly thought she was going to smack the Hades out of me right there, but instead she kissed me. Now, I know I'm a dude, but I was so shocked and happy, that I could've died right there, and I probably wouldn't care,"

"Wow, okay, I'm not much of a sucker for love stories, but that was romantic. Gosh I might cry!" I said wiping a small tear running to freedom down my cheek.

"Gee, thanks. Now I feel like a chick,"

"O, you're very welcome Princess Percy," I said with a smirk. He opened his mouth to say something back, but I ran off before he said a word.


	18. Attack of the Spoons

After training we went to lunch in the mess hall. When I walked in Toni came running up to me.

"Saw you get your ass kicked," she said with a smile.

"Ya what ever. Hey, you think you could train me in archery?"

"Duh, I am a daughter of Apollo," she said with a smug look on her face, and a little sarcastic hair flip.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Don't get too cocky,"

"Ha, you said cocky,"

"Grow up," I said walking to the Poseidon table.

"Never!" she shouted as she skipped to the Apollo table. I just rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm, again.

When the nymphs brought the food around Percy grabbed tons of blue pizza, causing me to refresh that mental note on asking him about the blue food thing. I grabbed some fettucini alfredo, a few bread sticks, and some sweet tea that came with a spoon for the sugar.

"In the mood for Italian are we?" I heard someone whisper in my ear then run. Of course, it was Toni. I narrowed my eyes and was about to smack her, but she took off running to the Apollo table before I could catch her.

"What was that about?" Percy questioned.

"O, nothing," The rest of lunch was ate in silence until I looked up an saw Toni wagging her eye brows at me. I made a small growl in the back of my throat and chucked a spoon at her. Now, I know what you're thinking, "A spoon, really?" But they are very deadly weapons. Once at the home I got mad and through a metal spoon at someone. I was aiming at his arm, but it hit him in the lip. Some how it gave him a bloody nose, lip, and knocked a tooth loose. But, the only person that saw that I through it was Toni, and she would never tell. So it was all good.

But Toni also remembered that I liked to through things, and she ducked. Now, yes I was pissed that she ducked, but then I was just scared shitless. Because it didn't hit the wall, no it flew to the Hades table and smacked Nico in the back of the head. He didn't say anything, he just slowly turned around and looked me dead in the eyes. I just made a sheepish wave and went back to eating. But then I realized, I have no spoon for sugar for my tea, shit. And its all Toni and her damn perviness's fault.

Ok, I'm not happy that this is so short, but my sister really wants me to keep updating, so I'm going to try to post another update within 24 hours...but no promises!


	19. First Kill

After lunch Percy told me we had free time. I desided to spend it on a jog. Now, I know what your thinking "Why jog?" Well, after training today, I realized that ever though I'm in good shape, I'm not good enough to beat Percy. Let alone fight a monster!

So I ran to the cabin and changed into a more movable outfit. I just didn't feel like running in jean shorts and having them stick to my legs.

I ran in and grabbed a pair of black cotton shorts and a black Paramore tanktop. For shoes I slipped off my combat boots and put on a pair of black, high top converse. Then to keep my hair out of my face, I put it in a high tight bun, and put on a dark purple bandana to keep my bangs out of my eyes.

On my way out I slipped my ear buds in and put music on. Animal by Neon Trees came on. I started jogging while humming along with the song. I jogged through the song and another that came on. After that I stopped to sit by the lake.

I looked around and saw that most of the campers, most of them were really tan. Another thing me and Toni don't have in common is that she is tan, I am like a ghost. When I got a good look at Percy I noticed that he was really tan, and so are the Apollo campers. But me, nope, I have to look like an odd ball. I've tried tanning, but my skin doesn't tan well, and when it does, it doesn't stay long.

After sitting in my thoughts I picked myself back up and started jogging again. In Too Deep by Sum 41 came on. I'm not too familiar with the band, but I love the song.

I, being the dumb ass that I am, decided to jog into the forest. Yes, I know that there are monsters in there. But I have my necklaces with the trident and the arrows, so I'm good. I hope.

When I reached the forest I jogged alongside the river since there are no real paths in the forest. It was nice to have alone time. Not trying to sound like a loner, but sometimes, I just need to be left alone.

All kinds questions and thoughts were running through my head, which really wasn't a good thing. I can multi-task. But try listening to music, thinking about everything I've been through, and jogging in a monster infested forest. Does it still sound easy? Well add the fact that my brain was stuck on a certain son of Hades. I wanted to talk to someone else about what happened. Nico doesn't seem like a very open person, infact, he seems like the complete opposite. Maybe I could talk to Percy, but if he finds out that his friend kissed his sister, who knows what he'll do? Percy seems like a kind, caring, protective, and loyal person. So what would he do if anyone tried to make out with his little sister?

After a while of jogging and getting lost in my insane thoughts, I stopped and sat down by the river. I cupped my hands and got some water to drink, as soon as my hands touched the water, I felt like I was a battery being charged. It was like the water electrified my system, and I suddenly felt like I could run miles. I took a drink, and sped off again.

A couple minutes into the jog, I realized jogging wasn't enough. I wanted to run, to feel the wind rush past my face and through my stray baby hairs. I wanted to hear the snap of small twigs and the crunch of grass as my feet ran on the forest floor. So, I did just that.

I've always loved my name, sometimes I feel like I have the first Atalanta's soul in me. Maybe I'm her reincarnation. But I love to run, and apparently I have good archery skills. The first Atalanta was one of the fastest maidens to live, hence the reason she would only marry someone who could beat her in a footrace. She didn't want to marry, and she knew she had speed, she was no fool. And if it wasn't for Aphrodite, she might've died a happy maiden.

She had great archery and hunting skills. And I was determined to find out if I did too. I pulled on the bow and arrow necklace, and felt my bow materialize in my hand, and my quiver on my back. I slid my chest between the string and the bow, and climbed a tall, oak tree. My entire life I always liked to climb trees. I felt at home in them, I liked being high up, seems weird since my father is Poseidon, but what ever. And now climbing felt even weirder since I now know a few of the tree nymphs. I scaled the tree and when I was satisfied at about 20 feet, give or take a few, I stopped.

I took my earbuds out, and waited for a sound. I slid out of the bow and slid an arrow onto the string, waiting. I waited for a monster, I wasn't going to shoot a harmless mortal animal. If I was going to do target practice, it was going to be on a monster, something that hurt demi-gods, just for the sake of it.

After a couple of minutes, I was about to give up hope, but then I heard a slight growl, it was a griffin. The same type of creature that killed my mother and grandmother. I didn't even think twice, I pulled back the sting and let the thin arrow take flight. It struck the beast straight in the eye. All you heard was the creature roar in pain, then disintegrate into golden dust.

While descending down the tree I looked over to the pile of dust. There was a large claw in the dust. It looked about three inches long, just a bit longer than my index finger. I jumped down off a branch about 5 feet off the ground. Landing on my feet, I took off to the pile of dust, reached down, and grabbed the arrow that now had gold dust on the head of the arrow. I slid it back into the quiver and grabbed the claw. I slid it in my pocket, making a note to take it to the Hephaestus cabin and get it made into a necklace, a reminder of my first monster kill.


	20. Sibling Bonding

Turns out that I was in the forest longer than I thought I was. By the time I left the heavy forestry the conch horn signaling dinner was sounding through the camp. As I was passing the Apollo cabin I saw something out of the corner of my eye by the side of the cabin.

Toni was talking to a guy. But he had his back turned to me. Toni had a flirty smile upon her face. So who ever she's talking to, she has a crush on. Finally, I can tease her now. I wanted to get a closer look on what's going on, but I can't get closer to her, she'll see me. So I did what every other sneaky tree climber would do. I found a tall tree and climbed it. The tree have me a better look of what was going on, but I still couldn't see the guys face. I couldn't hear them either. So I did something very dumb, I jumped to the next tree. Now, I'm good at this, but I'm not very quiet. I'm small, and I don't make a lot of noise, but I definitely make more noise than a squirrel.

I had to jump a couple more trees until I was directly above them. At one point in my finally jump I cut my finger of a sharp piece of bark, and then I nearly gave myself up. I whispered,"Shit!" But if they heard me, they didn't pay any mind to it, thank the Gods. But who I saw talking to my best friend nearly made me fall out of the tree laughing. It was Leo!

I think Leo is cute, but not that cute. Maybe my subconscious knew that they liked each other, and that's why I don't really like him. But by the time I started to tune in on their conversation Leo walked away, leaving Toni standing there with a love-struck look on her tan face.

"What was that about?" I asked jumping down from a branch hovering 8 feet above the air, nearly making her piss her pants.

"What the hell Atalanta!?" she yelled.

"Answer my damn question!"

"Were you spying on me?"

"I was walking to dinner, which by the way, I think we're late to now, and I saw you and the fire hazard talking,"

"So you climbed a tree and stalked me?"

"I was investigating," I corrected.

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"So what were you and fire hazard talking about?"

"Stuff," she said walking to the mess hall.

"Just tell me! I thought were told each other everything?"

"You aren't gonna give up until I tell you, are you?"

"Do you even know me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well if you must know,"

"Which I do," I interrupted.

"He asked me on a date," she said with a blush.

"Ooooo! Toni's got a date! Toni's got a date!" I chanted.

"And you say I'm childish," she said rolling her eyes.

"You are, we both are. So what you gonna wear? Something girly?" I asked with a sour face.

"I'm not you. I like Toms, flip flops, nice things. You like combat boots and spikes. You can help me pick out my outfit. If you don't criticize everything," she said looking me in the eyes.

"You're no fun," I said smiling.

"What ever Ata,"

"What color do you want for your bed sheets? I need to tell the Twins so they can grab you some," Percy asked while wolfing down a bacon cheese burger.

"Dark purple, red, or black. Maybe even all of them," I replied while stabbing a piece of caesar dressing covered lettuce.

"What's with you and the dark colors?"

"What's with you and blue?"

"My ex-step-dad and my mom got into a fight about if there is blue food, Gabe, my old step-dad, said there was none. My mom argued that there is blue food. After that fight my mom always brought home blue food, and dyed food blue," he explained.

"So you still do it to continue what your mom did?"

"Yup, I think I got my stubbornness from her," he said smiling. "Now what's with you and dark colors?"

"Back at the home I lived at, I got into both food fights and physical fights. Which often left stains. I had no mom or dad to help with laundry, so I had to figure it out myself. It was easier to just have dark clothes, rather than bright, nice clothes like Toni, and almost everyone else here," I said.

"Did you ever meet your mom?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No, well, I did. I just don't remember her or my grand-mother,"

"That sucks," he said with real sympathy.

"Ehh. I lived, I have a home now, with a giant family and a brother," I said smiling.

"I always got expelled from schools. I was put in so many schools and boarding school that I lost count. My old step-dad never worked, he drank, gambled, and was a terrible person in general,"

"Why'd your mom stay with him then?"

"His stink covered my godly blood. He was a total pig, he makes me look clean," he said laughing.

"That's bad, very bad,"

"Yes, yes it is," he said with a smile. I think this was our first true sibling bonding time.


	21. My Room

That night I climbed into my bed. The Twins brought by a queen size, black frame bed, with red velvet sheets with black circles on them. My area of the room was now painted a royal purple. Next to my bed I had a black, wooden side table that was shaped like a cage. On top of the table was my main light source in my part of the room, it was a sleek, shinny, black lamp. They got me a wide black dresser with nine drawers, three on the top and three on each side of the bottom. Above the dresser was a gothic looking, black rimmed mirror.

When I got to the cabin and saw it, I fell in love, but something was missing, and I knew what it was. I ran to one of my suitcases and grabbed some wall decorations. One was a black poster with the words "Put on your war paint," in orange, green, and blue neon, tie-dye colors. The words came from a Fall Out song, "Phoenix," it's one of my favorite songs. Next was a Blink 182 logo sticker that I placed above my bed. The other two were quotes from two other songs. One was "But darling, you are the only exception," from Exception by Paramore. The second, and my favorite one, was "And if your heart stops beating I'll be here wondering, did you get what you deserve?" that one is from Dead by My Chemical Romance.

Percy didn't understand all the music I had, but I just reminded him that I didn't understand the videos games. After that, he left me to unpack my dozens of CDs in peace.

I 'borrowed' one of the old radios from the Apollo cabin. Will, the head counselor, found me with it, but said I could keep it. I placed it on top of my dresser and put in a Fall Out CD. Percy looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't like it, get earbuds," I declared.

"Why can't you?" he asked with most of his attention on his video game.

"I'm unpacking, I want loud music. Just, here, use these," I said handing him a pair of blue earbuds. "Keep em. I got more," I said smiling,"You'll need them. I like my music loud,"

"Great," he muttered while slipping the buds in with a small smile on his face.

I kept unpacking while listening to the "Save Rock and Roll" album. It was my favorite. When Phoenix came on I started smiling, loving the fact that it was the first song on the disk. I skipped over a few songs and sang along with others. I love all the songs on the album, but just didn't want to listen to them all tonight.

But when one of my favorite songs came on, I couldn't help but sing along with it.

_Until your breathing stops (stops stops)_

_Until your breathing stops (stops stops)_

_Until your (your, your, your, your)_

_Forever, forever_

_I need more dreams_

_And less life_

_I need that dark_

_In a little more light_

_I cried tears you'll never see_

_So fuck you, you can go cry me an ocean_

_And leave me be_

_You are what you love_

_Not who loves you_

_In a world full of the word 'Yes'_

_I'm here to scream_

_No, no_

_Wherever I go, go_

_Trouble seems to follow_

_I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

_Rock and roll, no_

_Wherever I go, go_

_Trouble seems to follow_

_I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

_Until your breathing stops (stops stops)_

_Until your breathing stops (stops stops)_

_Until your (your, your, your, your)_

_Forever, forever_

_Blood brothers in desperation_

_An oath of silence for the voice of our generation_

_Whoa, how'd it get to be only me?_

_Like I'm the last damn kid still kicking_

_That still believes_

_I will defend the faith_

_Going down swinging_

_I will save the songs_

_That we can't stop singing_

_No, no_

_Wherever I go, go_

_Trouble seems to follow_

_I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

_Rock and roll, no_

_Wherever I go, go_

_Trouble seems to follow_

_I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

_(Forever, forever)_

_Oh no, we won't go_

_'Cause we don't know when to quit, oh oh_

_(Until your breathing stops, stops, stops)_

_(Until your breathing stops, stops, stops)_

_(Until your, your, your, your, your)_

_(Forever, forever)_

_You are what you love_

_Not who loves you_

_In a world full of the word 'Yes'_

_I'm here to scream_

_No, no_

_Wherever I go, go_

_Trouble seems to follow_

_I only plugged in to save rock and roll_

_Rock and roll, no_

_Wherever I go, go_

_Trouble seems to follow_

_Only plugged in to save rock and roll_

_Oh no, we won't go_

_'Cause we don't know when to quit, oh oh_

_No, no_

_Wherever I go, go_

_Trouble seems to follow_

_I only plugged in to save rock and roll _

I loved that song, Save Rock and Roll. I knew the lyrics by heart, Toni doesn't understand my love for this type of music, but I don't understand her weird obsession with Bruno Mars.

After unpacking all of my stuff I slipped into a large red shirt with Brian from Family Guy on it and some black booty shorts. When I climbed into bed Percy was still playing his game.

"Go to bed," I told him.

"Yes mother," he said saving the game then climbing into his own bed. "Night sis,"

"Night bro," I said before he turned off the lights.

The next morning I woke up before Percy, again.

"Dude, I'm not your alarm clock. Get up!" I yelled in his ear.

"Ten mure minits due," he mumbled with his face in the pillow.

"Ten more, then you WILL get up,"

"Mhm,"

I left the room with my clothes for the day. I took a very quick shower and slipped into my clothes for the day. Since I figured out that I could will myself dry, I no longer needed to waste time with a blow dryer. Which is a very good thing.

I pulled back some of my hair from the sides of my head and made them into a braid down the back of my head. I slipped in my black, skull belly button ring, and pulled on red jeans. I grabbed my Paramore shirt with a crying, green eye on it. Then I put on four band bracelets on. One for All-Time-Low, My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco, and Fall Out Boy. After strapping on my black, fold-over, spiked combat boots and my favorite black and red studded belt on, I walked out the bathroom door. And, of course, found Percy still sleeping, the only difference was that his ass was now sticking up in the air. I poked his side and told him to get up.

"Hive more mins," he mumbled again. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a cup of ice cold water, and threw it at him.

"WHAT THE HADES!?" he screamed bolting up from his bed.

"I told you to get up ten minutes ago. You didn't listen. Now get up and get dressed, we have things to do." He glared at me,"Now," I demanded. He got up, grabbed his clothes, and walked to the bathroom. All while mumbling something about PMSing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atalanta's part of the room- atas_room/set?id=129749112

Atalanta's 'band outfit'- cgi/set?id=129111824

**So, what did you guys think of this chapter? It took only about 1 1/2 hours, but I was planning it for the past couple days. I've had the complete ****opposite of writer's block. I have ideas constantly flowing through my mind, and I'm not sure what to do with them... I love writing, but I can't do it all the time, and when that's all I can think about, I start to think I have a problem But then I remember that all of you guys seem to love my writing! So please keep reviewing and stuff. O, and if you find that you can't find any good PJO stories, or anything in fanfiction for that matter, check out Quotev**, **it's a great website, and they have awesome stuff. See ya later! And remember...**

**_Keep Calm  
And  
Love  
Peter Johnson_**


	22. Lets Just Freak Out the Whole Camp!

After banging on the bathroom door trying to get Percy out, he fell asleep in the bathroom by the way, we finally left the cabin and made it to the mess hall. Of course we were late, but it wasn't my fault. Most people say that girls take forever to get dressed, but in the Poseidon cabin, it's Princess Percy.

I grabbed some fluffy scrambled eggs and a warm biscuit with strawberry jelly. Percy grabbed five peices of bacon, three blueberry pancakes, and 2 peices of sausage.

"If you don't die of a monster attack, you'll die of a heart attack," said a voice from behind me. I turned around a saw a slim, freckled girl with emerald green eyes, and long, curly, red hair. She had on a plain, light blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. But they were covered in small drawings. They were everywhere. Even her pair of orange converse had scribbles on them.

"And you'll go crazy from all the paint fumes," he replied smirking.

"Nice comeback, didn't think you were that smart," she said taking a seat next to him.

"Rachel, this is Atalanta, Atalanta, this is Rachel," Percy said gesturing to our persons.

"Hi," I gave a small wave.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Eating breakfast with my annoying brother," I said while stabbing an egg.

"Brother?"

"Yup, dad held back a big surprise," Percy said while taking a sip of chocolate milk.

"Holy crap, finally another girl to hang out with!" I laughed. "So what's with the name?"

"Rachel," Percy warned.

"No, it's ok. My mom and grandma wanted me to be named after a great, Greek Heroine I guess,"

"You guess?"

"I never met them. I was a baby when they died, the gave their lives protecting me from a griffin," I said sadly. "O, which reminds me, by right back," I ran off to the Hephaestus table and handed the griffin claw to Leo. "Think you could make it into a necklace?" I asked.

"You do know you're talking to, right?" he said smirking.

"Yes, a little mexican that is going on a date with my best friend soon. And I will screw that up if you don't cut that crap and make the necklace!" I yelled with fury in my eyes.

"Fine snippy. I'll do it after breakfast, give me like 10 minutes. Ok Princess?" he said with a joking smile on his tan face.

"Whatever," then I ran back to my table.

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"Just needed a favor," I said smiling.

After breakfast Leo made a beeline to the forge to start making the claw into a necklace. Chiron also told us we had a free day. Percy told me those are rare, so take advantage of it. I decided to spend it with Toni, of course. But when I went to the Apollo cabin, archery field, and the lake, she wasn't there. I figured she was just with one of her siblings in the forest or something. Maybe even with Leo in the forge.

I thought about going to the Athena cabin and hanging out with Annabeth, but I figured she'd be with Percy. I thought about hanging out with the Twins, but desided against it. And resorted to target practice.

After about eight bulls-eyes, Leo came running up with my new necklace.

"Here," he said with a smile while handing me the, now polished, pearl white claw. There was a small hole put through the base of the claw, and through it was a thick, black cord about 2 feet long with a silver clasp at the ends of the sting.

"Thanks," I put on the necklace,"Hey, have you seen Toni?"

"No, I figured she was with you,"

"I thought she was with you," I said slowly.

"She's probably with her siblings then,"

"Ya, maybe your right,"

"Of course I am, I'm Leo!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Valdez," I said walking off.

I picked up my bow and put it back into necklace form. Figuring I had enough target practice, I went to the training arena and desided to skewer some practice dummies with my trident.

After about 20 minutes of practice, Will ran in.

"Have you seen Toni?" he ran up to me asking, clearly out of breath.

"No, I figured she was with you guys,"

"No she's not, is she with Leo?"

"Nope,"

"Crap, come with me," I put my trident back around my neck and ran after Will.

"Where are we going?" I asked worried.

"To the Big House, we need to tell Chiron that we can't find Toni,"

"But what if she's here, and we just can't find her. Do we really need to make a big deal out of this?"

"I thought you of all people would be worried! You're supposed to be her best friend!"

"I am, but I know Toni, she doesn't need to be babysat!"

"I'm going to talk to Chiron about this either way," he declared the stomped off. Wow, and I thought Percy could be childish. I followed Will into the Big House, and really didn't pay attention to what they were saying. My ADHD mind was looking at everything and after a while I started to worry. What is something happened to her? True, she can take care of herself, but what if something got into camp and hurt her, or took her, or worse...

Chiron's voice snapped me out of my self worry, "When was the last time you saw her?" he asked.

"Last night before dinner,"

"She wasn't at dinner," Will said while starting to freak out.

"Will, go get the cabin counselors, and Rachel," Chiron said starting to get worried himself. Will didn't say anything. He just nodded and bolted.

"I'm not a counselor, do you want me to stay?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, you're her best friend, we need you her so we can find her," I nodded.


	23. Sorry Guys

So today I got into a BIG fight with my mom, and got kicked out. I WILL continue to update. But it won't be as often as usual. So please be patient with me. Thanks! Oh, and I HAD a chapter ready to post, but my mom through my computer, so blame her for the very late update -_-


	24. Rachel Gives Me Something

Once all the counselors were here, it was crazy. When you have thirteen ADHD demi-gods, a hyper-active mortal, and a centar in one room, things get loud. Everyone were asking what was going on, did the camp get attacked, and a few asked what God or Titan screwed up this time.

A few people were asking why I was here, mostly Clarisse and Lou from the Ares and Hecate cabins. Clovis was sleep with his head back at a weird angle and drool pooling on the floor by his chair. The twins were arguing, again. Piper and Leo were fighting, and Annabeth and Jason were trying to separate them. Percy was attempting to play a game on my iPod, but I think his dyslexia was messing with him because he looked like he was about to throw it.

After a while Clarisse tried picking a fight with Will and Percy for unknown reasons. And Katie started yelling at the twins to get them to quit fighting. Honestly the seating arrangement was crazy, I thought they'd have a curtain order, and they did. But it wasn't a good one.

Chiron stood at the front of the ping pong table, staring at us like we were complete morons. And Mr.D sat in the corner drinking a Diet Coke while watching us with amusement. To the left of Chiron was Jason, Piper, Leo, Rachel, Annabeth, Percy, me, Nico, Katie, Travis, Connor, Lou, Clarisse, then Will on the other side of Chiron.

There are more counselors, but they didn't feel like coming I guess, fine by me, less of a headache. After another 5 minutes of yelling and arguing I was about to lose it. Me and Nico actually managed to start up a conversation, I explained everything going on, and apologized for the spoon accident.

Another few minutes of talking and I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm about to rip someones head off," I mumbled. "Think you could help me with something?"

"Ya,"

"Help me up on the table," he looked skeptical, but lifted me up on the table.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. I got a few rude looks, mostly from Clarisse, but choose to ignore them. After a few seconds they all shut up, and realized that this was important. "Good, now keep your damn mouths shut, and listen,"

"Who died and made you leader?" Clarisse said with an angry look on her face.

"What did I just say? Shut up and listen," I got a few "Oooo"'s from some of the campers, Percy kept looking between me and Clarisse like he was waiting to see who snapped first. I jumped down from the table and stared her in the eyes. It must have looked a little funny since I'm almost a foot shorter than her, but I think my point still stood.

"Whatever," she mumbled sitting down.

"Good, now Chiron, please start talking before all Hades breaks loose again,"

"You're doing good. You know all the details, go ahead," he said with a gental smile.

"Ok, well last night an Apollo camper wasn't at dinner, she wasn't seen in the cabin, or at breakfast. We still haven't found her,"

"Who is the camper?" Annabeth asked.

"Antonia or Toni, from the Apollo cabin," that sent Leo into a panic.

"What! Is she ok?" he asked, well screamed.

"They don't know moron. That's why we're here," Clarisse declared.

I nodded,"She's right, we think she went missing, but we're not sure. We wanted to know if any of you have seen her?" That got me twelve shaking heads. "Great," I mumbled.

"So what are we going to do? We're going to do something, right?" Leo started yelling at me.

"Duh!" and then twelve heads and a centaur turned to Rachel.

"I can't make prophecies, you guys know that!" But of course at that moment her green eyes started to glow, and murky, green smoke came out of her mouth.

_"three shall travel to the prison_

_to save the one of sun_

_one of sea songs_

_one of hell _

_and one of flame_

_they will face old, held beauty_

_and friend death herself"_

That moment of peace and quiet, was just thrown out the damned window after that little performance.

Everyone was thrown into panic. A bunch of people were asking Chiron and Annabeth what we were going to do? Who was going? Where are they going?

A few actually remembered the Rachel had just given a prophecy, then fell over and hit her head on the table. Percy got up and lifted her up so she wouldn't roll onto the floor, and Piper checked for a bruise.

After everyone calmed down, kind of, everyone started looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"I'm a new camper, ask Annabeth!" I said directing all eyes to her.

"We follow the prophecy of course. The four people in the prophecy were pretty obvious," she said.

"They were?" Percy asked confused.

"Of course. 'The one of sun' is obviously Toni. 'Sea songs' is Atalanta, 'hell' is Nico or Hazel. And 'the one of flame' is someone from the Hephaestus cabin. Most likely Leo, since he had a relationship with Toni," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole word.

"Then who kidnapped her?" Will asked.

"Well, they have 'old, held beauty' and is in a prison. Plus they must have a reason," Annabeth stated.

Percy and Leo shared a look then Percy face-palmed, and Leo yelled,"NO!"

"Would the two geniuses like to share what you have?" I asked sarcastically.

"Calypso," they said in union.

"But she's on Ogygia, right?" Annabeth asked.

"That's the prison!" Leo yelled.

"But it's an island, no one knows where it is, plus it's covered by Mist!" Piper yelled.

"Umm...I have an idea," Hazel said sticking her head in the door.

"How long have you been listening?" Annabeth asked.

"We," Frank corrected sticking his head in too.

"For the love of fudge! What's your idea?" I asked.

"Well, Hecate taught me a little bit about the Mist. And what your looking for, is a weird place, that appears to be unexplored, or abandoned on a map. If your in the sky, it'll be a big cloud, so that the mortals can't see it," she explained.

"Why didn't you think of that?" Leo asked Annabeth, causing her to reach around Rachel and slap his arm.

"Shut up," she yelled.

"So, who's going?" I asked,"I want to know who I'm traveling with,"

"I don't like the idea of you going," Percy said slowly.

"Too bad," I said then moved on to Leo, Nico, and Hazel. "One of you two need to go with me," I said to Nico and Hazel. "And you, or one of your siblings, need to go with me," I said to Leo.

"I'm going, case closed," Leo declared.

"Great," I mumbled. "So who else?" Nico and Hazel looked at each other. They seemed to be having a silent conversation, which I found weird. Seeing as Percy and I could barely see eye-to-eye most of the time.

"I will," Nico said after a moment of silence.

"Ok, lets go. We need to pack. Annabeth, do you have a map of the Bermuda Triangle?"

"Why would you need that?" she asked wide eyed.

"It's a dangerous place, it's covered in Mist, and it's home to monsters. Makes sense to me,"

"You're right...I'll see if I still have one," she said walking out the door and to her cabin.

"How are we going to get there?" Leo asked.

"Ummm, plane is out, so boat I guess," I said making Nico shutter.

"I'm not a fan of boats," he complained.

"It's that, or a plane. Pick," I demanded. "And either way, a plane can't drop us off in the middle of the ocean!"

"Fine," he mumbled,"Boat it is,"

"Good," I smiled,"Go pack,"I said walking out the door.

"Yes Princess," I heard Leo say behind me.

After I finished packing I ran back to the Big House with a black backpack with me. I found Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Nico already there.

"You take forever to pack," I heard from Leo's mouth. But it was hard to understand, since he seemed to be trying to eat away his 'pain' with a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"Here, I still have it, and a few others. They're folded up with the big one," Annabeth said handing me a folded up, old map.

"Thanks," I smiled. She just returned the smile.

"Be careful," Percy said giving me a big hug, I think I heard him sniffle a tear.

"Dude, calm down. I'll be fine," I reassured him. He nodded.

"Here, in case you need it," Chiron said handing me bags of Ambrosia, Drachmas, mortal cash, and three bottles of nectar.

"Thank-you," I told him. He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked me traveling companions.

"Yup," I heard from Leo.

"Do I have a choice?" Nico asked.

"No," he rolled his eyes. "Let's go then," I said walking out the door.

"Calypso is going down like a fat boy on a slip n' slide," Leo said while stomping out the door. Leaving Percy, Annabeth, and I laughing. And Nico cracking a smile.


	25. Driving, Pizza, and My Eating Habits

The ride was horrible. Once Leo, Nico, Argus, and I loaded into the camp van, it was just too crowded. Argus sat in the front of the van alone with his eyes keeping track of everything in and outside of the van. Nico to the passenger side window in the back, with Leo on the opposite side, and me in the middle. Why did I choose the middle? I have no clue. In hindsight, it was one of my dumbest ideas, ever.

Nico had his ear buds in and wasn't listening to a thing. Leo was constantly pulling things out of his pockets and building random things with them. He made a few mini helicopters and flung them out the window and hit random cars.

After about five minutes of silence, I reached into my bag and pulled out a coloring book and tons of coloring pencils. The coloring book was full of flowers, which I did not like. But I was bored, and felt like making art. I couldn't very well paint in the van, so this was second best.

I took my time blending and shading the flowers, since I had a lot of time on my hands. Before we left Annabeth told us that it would be a five hour drive, give or take a few. And that's just to Virginia! We're going to stop at a hotel for the night then pack hour stuff and set out at the ass crack of dawn.

Argus was taking us all the way down to Florida, since none of us could drive. Once we got to Miami, we would be on our own. Our goal was to get to Toni in one piece, and return in one piece. But hey, we're demi-gods, anything can happen!

Every thirty minutes or so, Argus pulled over and let us stretch out and, in Leo's case, run around the van for five minutes. How that boy held so much energy, I will never know. I have ADHD, but mine was nothing compared to his. He's like the damned Energizer Bunny!

After another couple of hours of riding in that damn van, I was about ready to rip my hair out. Leo kept humming to random songs that popped into his head, and Nico's music was so loud that I could understand every word, even with ear buds in. Leo kept bouncing his leg, and Nico was tapping on the window. It's like they were trying to see how far they could push me.

Eventually I grabbed my ear buds and iPod and had my own music blaring, trying to drown out Nico and Leo's weird noises.

Never Let This Go by Paramore came on. I'm not in love with the song, but it's a good song, so I left it to play.

Once we found a hotel in Ashland, Virginia, I was about to kiss the ground. That van ride was horrible, and we had to drive for a couple more hours again tomorrow.

I climbed out of the van, while jumping over Leo in the process, and ran to the trunk to get my book bag. Argus led us into the hotel and got us our three bedroom room. Argus and I each got our own rooms, while Nico and Leo had to share. The only reason I even had my own room is because I'm a girl, and Percy threw a fit about me sharing with a boy that's not my brother.

The ride up the elevator would've been short, but I've had enough of small spaces for the day, so I took the stairs. Did I forget to mention that I'm claustrophobic? Oh, and I have arachnophobia. I hate spiders and small spaces. I know, most demi-gods that are scared of spiders and the Athena kids, but others can have it too. I'm proof! Percy told me that most Poseidon and Zeus kids have claustrophobia, since both air and water don't liked being tamed, it goes the same for the children of those elements. Maybe since I am kind of a mix of those two elements, I have it worse than most children of the Big Three.

After running up four flights of stairs and down three hall ways, I finally made it to our room. Leo was already looking at the room service menu, and Nico was sitting on the couch with his ear buds still in.

"You want pizza?" Leo asked me while reaching for the phone.

"Sure," I nodded. Leo looked at Nico as if asking if he wanted any, which Nico just nodded to. Leo called the kitchen down stairs and ordered one sausage, one pepperoni, and one vegetarian pizza. The boys decided on sharing the two meat pizzas and me having the vegi pizza all to myself. The guys downstairs told Leo it would be about twenty minutes until the pizza gets here. Leo didn't take that too well, apparently he was 'starving.'

When the pizza guy knocked on the door Leo sprung out of his seat and raced to the door, while nearly tripping over his back pack. When he opened the door I automatically put my hand on my arrow necklace. But when I looked at the guy, I realized that I could take him down with a butter knife if I wanted to. He was short and scrawny, with so much acne it looked like he bathed in grease.

Once he left and Leo paid him the money, we dug into the pizza. Leo took half of the sausage and half of the pepperoni. Nico only took two pieces of each, and I ate all but two pieces of mine.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Leo asked with a mouth full of sausage and cheese.

"Sorta, I'm a semi-vegetarian," I answered, but then saw a confused look on his face and continued, "I only eat some meat. Mostly chicken and some seafood. Sometimes I'll have a hamburger too."

"Ahh," was all I got out of him. But then again, he was eating, so I enjoyed the silence from him.

After eating I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom to change into my bathing suit. On my way up here I saw a large swimming pool, and wanted to check it out. I dug through my bag and finally found my black, two piece suit. It's not a bikini, and did actually cover skin. I used to have a bikini, but then I saw a lot of the Aphrodite girls in their bikinis, and suddenly hated them.

I slipped one a pair of faded, blue jean shorts and an old Stewie shirt, then marched out the door.

"Where you going?" Leo questioned me while turning his head from the TV.

"I'm going for a swim. Is that a problem?"

"No, no, just curious," he mumbled.

"Okay then," I declared while slipping on my dark purple flip flops. As I walked out the door I mumbled, "Ass wipe." I shut the door while listening to Nico snicker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally got a chapter done! I will work on another tonight, after I eat though. Please keep reviewing and liking this story!


	26. UmmmYeah

After swimming for about an hour I got out and went back to the room. I could only imagine what the boys did while I was gone. Well, not the boys, more like what Leo did.

Once I walked into the room, I felt like punching Leo. He stood there, in front of the blender, with what I think was strawberries on, not only him, but the ceiling.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. "You can build a giant war ship, but can't work a damn blender!?" He flinched when I raised my voice. He looked like he was about to say something, but the Nico walked out of the bathroom with strawberries in his hair.

Mr. Dark and Scary looked ridiculous with pink berries in his hair. Once I got a good look at him, I busted out laughing.

"Ha ha, laugh it up," he mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm, so, sorry," I said between breaths.

"So since your laughing, I'm not going to get yelled at more, am I?" Leo asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

"I'm not going to yell," he smiled,"But you're going to clean this, on your own," he groaned. "Nico, go take a shower, then when Leo's done cleaning he'll take his shower. Oh, and no more using the blender. For either of you, the last thing we need is a bigger bill all because you two had to be dumb," I explained. Nico trudged to the bathroom with his bag and a towel. I looked at Leo and pointed to the mess,"Get cleaning." I told him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed some paper towels.

After the boys had their showers, I jumped in and took a quick one. When I walked out I found them watching Family Guy. Well, Nico wasn't really paying attention. Leo was trying to, but his hands were twitching, again.

I decided to sit down and watch the cartoon with them.

When that episode was over Nico got up and told us he was going to bed, and we should too soon. I tried to watch another episode, but about ten minutes into the show I was about to crash. I got up, grabbed my bag, and went to my room.

I didn't look at the room earlier, it had light, tan walls and white carpet. There was a queen size bed by the north wall with a wooden frame and white bedding. On each side of the bed was a brown side table. On it was a slim lamp with a white lamp shade. On the west wall was a brown, four drawer dresser. Over it was a mirror with a white trim around the edges. On the east wall was a wooden desk with a tan leather chair. There was one of those bendable lamps on the desk, with the top of it being white.

I through my bag onto the bed and went through it, looking for some night clothes. After a bit of searching, I found one of Percy's Camp Half-Blood shirts that I 'borrowed' before I left. For shorts I found some plain, black, booty shorts. When I climbed into bed, I felt home sick. Which is the main reason I brought Percy's shirt. It smelled like him, a mixture of the beach and the lake at camp.

Falling asleep was hard, since I was used to both Percy's snoring, and the salt water fountain running. After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning, I climbed out of bed and went to the window, then opened the window about six inches.

There was no ledge for me to sit on, but the breeze and the sound of the owls hooting helped me relax. Honestly, I was a nervous wreak, but I'd never admit it. Toni is my best friend, my sister, hell we might as well share a brain!

When I first met her, I didn't care for her much. She's a year younger than me, and at the time, I wasn't interested in having a younger friend. I didn't want a friend, plain and simple! But after a while she grew on me, she has this way of working herself into your life, and making you love her. Not in a romantic way of course, but in a sister way. And the thought of someone hurting my little sister/best friend. Was enough to both make my blood boil, and shake at the knees. The same question kept running though my head; What if we don't get there in time?

And not only did she matter to me, but her siblings at camp, and the hyperactive repair boy next door.

My stomach growling shook me out of my thoughts, and commanded my legs to take me to the fridge. As I walked out of my room, I stopped and held my breath. A slim shadow was sitting on the middle bar stool by the island. The shadow was eating some of the sausage pizza. I figured it was Leo or Nico, then determined it to be Nico since it was so still and calm.

I was about to tip toe back to my room when I heard,"What are you doing up?" Nico asked.

"Getting food," I answered.

"Why are you going back to your room empty handed then?"

"Because I saw you," I answered timidly.

"Just get your food," he told me. I walked to the pantry and pulled out some short bread cookies.

After eating few I asked,"Why are you always so quiet?"

"Why are you so mean?" he countered.

"I'm not mean," I declared.

"Right," he laughed.

"I'm not," I answered, ending the argument, if you can even call it that.

After eating what I think was five cookies I put the back into the pantry and looked at Nico who had finished his second slice of pizza. Now he was sipping on a glass of water.

He raised an eye brow,"What are you staring at?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes,"I'm going to bed," I told him. I was almost to my room when I felt a cold hand wrap around my small wrist. I slowly turned my head, only to met Nico's chest. Curse my shortness.

"What are you doing," I mumbled.

"This," Oh great, this again. He then smashed his lips to mine. Cold pale lips, met baby pink warm ones.

He placed my hands on his shoulders, and slipped his down to my waist. Oh what the hell? Passed through my mind.

I moved my hands to the back of his neck and twirled a black strand of hair with my right middle and index finger. He pulled me closer, then started pushing my back to a wall.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, again. I opened my mouth a bit, and let his tongue in. Our tongues wrestled for a bit, then he pushed me further into the wall, and pushed himself onto me. Now, I'm not complaining, but , I don't know...

I decided to turn off my brain, and let my emotions take control. Maybe it was the stress of being a demi-god for the last couple days. Maybe it was my best friend getting kidnapped. Maybe I'd finally lost my freaking mind! But what ever it was, it pushed down my barriers.

I ran one hand down Nico's chest, then back up again. He seemed to get the message and moved his hands to my butt, making me moan. And gods, was that embarrassing. Atalanta Mer does Not moan. She does not giggle, pout, cry, and she does certainly not moan. I froze.

"It's fine," Nico muttered while moving his lips to my neck, making me make a small noise in the back of my throat. But I promise, it wasn't a moan. After a while of him sucking on my neck, I moved his lips back to mine. I didn't mind it, but I didn't need to return to Percy with a hickey, let alone one from his best friend.

Nico pulled away and looked me in the eye, while breathing heavy. His eyes held something new. They no longer held the terrifying look that could make you shiver. Instead, they held passion, love, and a hint of lust. And I'm 99% sure mine mirrored his.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him into my room. I started kissing him again, but with more passion, which he returned.

(A/N I'm not going into detail about the rest, I'd like to keep y'all innocent. If you don't want to read the rest just skip down to the bottom for the authors note.)

I slid my hand back down his chest, but didn't go back up, at least not over the fabric of his shirt. I slipped my hand under his shirt, he pulled back and lifted it off. He captured my lips again, then slipped his hand under my shirt and pulled it off too. He pushed me onto my bed while slipping his black shorts off.

He straddled my waist, until I flipped us over and was on top. We continued kissing in nothing other than our under wear and my shorts. Which lets face it, didn't cover much.

Nico went back to kissing my neck and rubbing my butt, when I light illuminated on the night stand next to us. We both stopped and looked at it, honestly I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. There, sitting on the table was a note with sea green ink on it, and a box of freaking Trojan condoms.

_If you do have sex, please use these. _

_I'm not ready to be a grand-father._

_-Poseidon_

I showed Nico the note and he started laughing. "What to continue?" he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I just nodded, not trusting my voice not to crack.

The rest was a blur, we did remember to use the wienie beg though. So that's a plus.

Okay, so if you didn't read the last part I'll tell you what happened. They did the dirty. Plain and simple. Oh, and Poseidon sent them condoms...so yeah...this was a weird chapter for me to write, but I have my reasons, trust me.


	27. Authors Note, Please Read

Something I forgot to mention is that this story is set four years after the war. So here are the ages (I adjusted them a bit) And yes I know that technically they can drive, but I'm sticking with having Argus drive them to Miami for the quest.  
Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, The Stolls-21  
Leo-19  
Atalanta, Nico, Toni-17

Any questions please feel free to ask. And yes, I know the last chapter was a bit...odd. But I truly did have my reasons for it. It wasn't just to write a 'dirty' chapter. What happened in that chapter needed to happen for the rest of my story to fall into place, trust me.


	28. The Morning After

I woke up to the sun shining through the window above the head board. But something wasn't right, my head wasn't on pillow. It was on a plale chest. I froze. I looked up a little bit, when I saw Nico, last nights events smacked me in the face. "Crap," was all I could think. Oh, and,"Percy's going to blow a fuse."

I sat up a bit, with the blankets wrapped around my chest, and looked back at him. His eyes were open.

"Your brother is going to kill me," was all he said.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" I smacked him on his right arm, after smacking him, I felt I slight pain on my right arm.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly.

"Ugh, just get dressed and go, please," I told him.

"Fine," he said then got up. I turned away, in fear of blushing if I saw him naked again. I turned my head when I heard the door shut. I fell back into the pillows and sighed. I just fucked up, big time.

"Ata! We're leaving in an hour. Hurry up! " I heard Leo yell from the living room.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I sat back up and reached for my bag. I couldn't decide on what to wear, so I just grabbed one Toni's shirts that I 'borrowed'. It was light blue with a white anchor on it. Under it I wore a black tank top. Since we're going to Miami, I grabbed white denim shorts with silver studs on them. I painted my nails black real quick and slapped on some skull stickers over the paint.

I felt like doing something with my hair so I grabbed my curling wand and made lose waves in my hair. I slipped in a dove belly button ring, and put an arrow ring that goes across the top of my left ear. I put on a gold arrow ring on my right hand, and placed a Mickey Mouse watch on my left wrist, once again I 'borrowed' them from Toni. On my right wrist I put my Fall Out Boy, rubber bracelet on. I put on my half of our friendship necklace on. I know, it's chessy, but we saw them at the mall and she fell in love with them. It's in the shape of a heart and is cracked down the middle. It say's "Sexy Bitches." I got the 'Se Bit' part, and she has the rest.

I put on my black combat boots with a three inch heel on them. I bet everyone is thinking 'Why would you wear heels when you're going to fight monsters?' Well I can run in heels, I'm not the girliest person alive, far from it actually. But I can out run most kids at the home in heels, so if I can do that, I can out run monsters. I hope. I put on mascara and eyeliner, then dusted on some light blue and white eye shadow.

After checking myself out in the mirror, I grabbed my bag and marched into the living room, most likely to face total embarrasment. When I walked out, Nico was no where to be seen, but Leo sat there smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing," he said with an innocent smile.

"Whatever," I told him. I put in my ear buds in and sat down on the couch.

After a while of listening to music I looked up, only to find Leo still looking at me.

"What the Hades do you want?!" I yelled at him.

"I know what you did," my eyes widened, then went back to normal, trying to hide my surprise.

"What, stoll Percy's shirt and Toni's shirt, ring, and watch?" I asked.

"Umm, no," he said wide eyed. "I know what you and Nico did," he smiled.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and slipped my ear buds back in.

I loaded my bag into the trunk while avoiding eye contact with the boys. I've been thinking about all of this, and realized something. I fucked up bad. Toni, Percy, and possably my dad and grandfather are going to kill me. True, dad sent us the winnie bags, but maybe it was a test. To see what I would do, if I would do the right or wrong thing. I already know which I picked.

Once again I sat in the middle of the boys. And immidiently put in my ear buds, listening to Misery by Maroon 5.

For the first few minutes of the ride it was silent. Until Leo tried to spark a conversation between the three of us.

"You both look like you're trying to burn a hole through the front seat with your eyes," he told us. It was only then that I realized that both me and Nico were glaring at the seat in front of us. Nico looked down right pissed, like someone just kicked him in the balls and he was planning revenge. But in reality last night he handed his virginity to a sixteen year old girl. Who might I add, is his best friend's little sister.

Neither of us responded to Leo's statement, but I did roll my eyes, then turned up my music. I think that he might had said something else, but Collar Full by Panic at the Disco was playing louder than him.

The rest of the ride was a blur. At one point I woke up with my head on Nico's shoulder. Leo was smirking for the next ten minutes after that.

Even though I had a lot on my mind about last night, my main focus was on my best friend. I've realized that while she could be hurt, of worse, I'm sleeping with the Ghost King like a teenage hoe. Most of my life I've promised myself not to give up my virginity at a young age. Maybe never. Living in the home taught me that life never goes as planned. And that if you settle down, things will smack you in the face. I know that's not an optimistic way to look at the world. But Toni was always the one to look at the bright side. She was positive, I was negitive. We balance each other out. That's how it's always been. And I'm not going to let someone tear it down.

I'm sorry that it took so long for this update to be posted. Thing's have been crazy here. I just started high school, and am dealing with normal teenage-girl problems. Aka, boy problems. So after this I will work on another update, but it might not be posted for a while...so yeah. Bare with me people.


	29. Body Temperatures and Music

Argus gave us two choices; stop in Savannah, Georgia for the night, or sleep in the car while he continues driving. We all picked to keep going. We all claimed it was to get Toni back sooner, but that wasn't the only reason.

I didn't want to spend another night in a hotel with Nico, and I could tell the feeling was mutual. Don't get me wrong, I want Toni back, now. But I also don't want to spend too-close-for-comfort time with Nico. Plus I don't want walk into the living room and be greeted by a slimy, pink kitchen again.

At about nine we reclined the back seat and wrapped ourselves in separate blankets. I was constantly tossing and turning because one part of my was freezing cold and the other was burning hot. Having Leo and Nico of either side of you can do that. So I was constantly flipping over to balance out the temperature.

Honestly I preferred being my Nico. Not because I like him, but because we're in Georgia, maybe Florida by now. And being by a naturally cold person feels nice. Being by a boy that can burst into flames, not so much.

At one point all the turning really tired me out, and I crashed. But of course my head was on Nico's chest and my feet were thrown across Leo's lap. Leo tried pushing them off a few times, but gave up after I repeatedly moved them back up. I felt a bit cramped in the small space, but that's part of the reason I'm laying the way I am. I can stretch out a bit laying this way. See, being short had advantages.

"How are you this short?" Leo asked me between my naps.

"Dunno, always been shorter than most people my age. Got a problem with that?" he rolled his eyes. "Good," I declared.

I shifted a bit, then snuggled my head into Nico's chest. It felt a bit weird doing this considering last night and this morning's events, but I needed confort, and if he didn't like it, he never mentioned it.

The next time I woke up it was about 4 a.m. and we were in Fort Lauderdale, not too far from Miami. Nico was snoring silently, and Leo was twitching in his sleep, again. I pulled out my ear buds and started listening _to Helena Beat by Foster the People. _

_Sometimes life it takes you by the hair_

_It pulls you down before you know it_

_It's gone and you're dead again._

_I've been in places and I won't pretend_

_That I'd make it out just to fall on my head_

_Wake up strange and take the walk downstairs_

_Hit the pawn up on the corner and pay for my rent_

_You know that I could not believe my own truth_

_Just show them what I choose, got nothing to lose_

_Yeah yeah and it's O.K._

_I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way._

_Yeah yeah and I'm alright._

_I took a sip of something poisoned but I'll hold on tight._

_You know those days when you want to just choose_

_To not get out of bed, you're lost in your head again._

_You play the game but you kind of cut_

_'Cause you're coming down hard and your joints are all stuck._

_I tried to say that's not the only way_

_I never knew if I could face myself to change._

_You were pacing I was insecure._

_Slip and fall, I got the calls from the prison I've been living in._

_Yeah yeah and it's O.K._

_I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way._

_Yeah yeah and I'm alright._

_I took a sip of something poisoned but I'll hold on tight._

_Yeah yeah and it's O.K._

_I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way._

_Yeah yeah and I'm alright._

_I took a sip of something poisoned,_

_Took a sip of something poisoned, poisoned._

_Yeah yeah and it's O.K._

_I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way._

_Yeah yeah and I'm alright._

_I took a sip of something poisoned but I'll hold on tight._

_Yeah yeah and it's O.K._

_I tie my hands up to a chair so I don't fall that way._

_Yeah yeah and I'm alright._

_I took a sip of something poisoned, took a sip of something poisoned, poisoned_

While listening to music I realized that most of what I listen to, is rock or 'emo music' as Toni put it. Most people ask why I do. I have a simple and a complex answer. But almost never say the complex one. The simple one is, because I can. But in truth it's because it's almost never sappy love songs. Toni likes Bruno Mars and One Direction, that kind of stuff. I listen to it sometimes. But it tells you that you can find love and happiness.

In Helena Beat, it doesn't tell you that. To most people the lyrics don't make since. But it's about the lead singers ex-girl friend. She drank and partied a lot. Hence the "Took a sip of something poison."

That's what I like about this music. It doesn't bull shit the cruelty of the world and what somethings can do to people. Some of the kids at the home drank, did drugs, you name it. But I have never drank or did drugs. I may not have parents to lead me away from that stuff, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it.

I honestly think it gives me more reasons not to. If I can survive not having parents, then I can survive this insane world. It's full of bad things, but I can push through them, I hope.

The next time I woke up we were about ten minutes away from Miami. And honestly I was a nervous wreck. But I'd never admit to it, I'd tell you that I'm fine, and ready to kick monster ass. But in reality, I wanted to curl up to Toni on my couch and watch The Amazing World of Gumball while we fought over her coffee flavored ice cream.

I didn't want to be on my way to fight monsters and a crazed nymph, on a magical island, that might not even be in the Bermuda Triangle! But let me just say this, if it ain't there, I might get angry enough to blow a blood vessel. Might.

Argus dropped us off at a port with a simple boat and handed us our bags. When he drove off I realized something. We're now on our own, we now have to travel to the most dangerous waters for both mortals and immortals, to fight monsters and a nut job that kidnapped my best friend. And this isn't a fight I'm going to lose.


	30. Fear and Desperation

By the time we loaded our stuff onto the boat, convinced Nico that being in open waters wasn't going to kill him, my failed attempts to get the boat started, and Leo taking control of the boat, we had wasted about an hour and a half.

But I figured something out. I can NOT drive a boat. Maybe it has something to do with the Apollo blood, maybe I'm just weird, but I can't operate the boat. So there's another difference between Percy and I.

Leo was in the control room doing who-knows-what, so that left me and Nico to ourselves, again. We all know how well that went last time.

I decided to just sit on the old couch in the living room with a book and my ear buds in. While at camp I found a new series, House of Night. It's about fledling vampires who were basically adopted by Nyx, the Titaness/Goddess of Night.

There were a few perverted parts were I could give off a small laugh, or breath out through my nose a bit more than usual. But other than that, that's all that was going on in the room.

Nico sat at the other end of the room with his ear buds in, just like me. And refused to talk. I wasn't going to be the first to break the silence, and judging by how much he talks, I could tell he wouldn't either.

The silence continued for another hour or so until Leo came running through the living room on his way to his room. Luckily he didn't say anything, but the stomping of his red converse were louder than normal.

After about two minutes of him running around in his room while yelling curses in English, Greek, and Spanish, he came stomping out with an annoyed look on his face.

"You have the map, don't you?" he asked me.

"Duh," I replied while pulling my ear buds out.

"Where is it?" he asked. I pulled the old map out of my back pocket and placed it in his hand.

"Thanks," he told me as he started running back to the control room. But of course, he tripped over a messed up corner in the faded blue rug, and landed on his face.

"I'm okay!" he yelled then got back up, running to the control room. I just rolled my eyes and put my ear buds back in.

About an hour later Leo came back out of the control room saying that we were on the right course. I didn't have a clue where Calypso's island would be, but I guess he did.

For lunch we just ate some chips and a few frozen dinners that Leo grabbed before we got on the boat. I sat on the left side of the couch, Nico sat on the right, and Leo sat between us on the floor.

Honestly, nuke warm mashed potatoes, flavorless corn, some soggy chicken nuggets, and a handful of partially stale sour cream and onion chips were no match to the food at camp. I had to keep reminding myself that this was for Toni, it wasn't helping much. Even the drink was nasty, warm Pepsi, but at least it was better than warm Coke.

Our meal was ate in silence, I think Leo actually figured out that we didn't want to talk, thank the Gods. But it was awkward not having Leo trying to get us to talk. I almost started a conversation, almost.

After lunch Leo went back to the control room, which left me and Nico to ourselves, again. Honestly, I wanted to talk to him. Wait, correction, I wanted him to talk to me. I guess stubbornness is a Poseidon trait, because from what I can tell, Percy is very stubborn.

"I can't take this anymore," I told Nico, surprising myself that I broke first.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked me quietly, unphased by my outburst.

"I'm not sure anymore," I whispered. He didn't say anything, but he came over to me, and sat next to me. Honestly wasn't expecting him to do that. When he got up, I thought he was leaving the room, not coming to sit by me. But what shocked me even more, was when he grabbed my hand.

I know this might sound weird, but I felt whole. Like a piece of me was missing, and it was put back when Nico touched me. I'm not a girly person, I didn't believe in love until I found out there is a real Goddess for Love. But something just, clicked, I guess. Wow, I sound like such a girl.

I slowly looked at our joined hands, then up his strong, pale arms, across his stone-like shoulders, up his neck, then to his handsome face. His lips were in a flat line, and he wasn't moving, if you didn't know he was the son of Hades, you'd think he was dead. I glanced up and looked into his stone cold, dark chocolate, brown eyes. They held almost no emotion, probably just like mine. But I'm sure mine held a hint of desperation, his held something new. Fear.

Of what? I'm not sure. And I wasn't going to ask. He moved his other hand and placed it genitally on my cheek, running his thumb across my cheek bone. It was then I realized I was crying. Wow, I'm on a record. These past few days have been so crazy, that I've let my guard down. I'm turning into such a girl.

I almost pulled away, but it was nice to let down my walls, even if was for only a few tears. I looked down to our hands, and tilted my head down a bit. I was about to leave, until he tilted my head back up, and put his forehead to mine. His lips were less than an inch from mine, and I could almost taste him. I could smell the mint gum he's been chewing all day, I could almost taste the hint of vanilla on his breath. Some people say vanilla is associated with death, I believe it now.

But once he pressed his lips to mine, all thoughts flew out of my head. He put his left hand behind my neck and threaded it through my hair. And the other pulled my body closer to his and held it there.

I moved right hand behind his neck and up into his dark waves of hair. The other clamped down onto his strong shoulders. I felt like I was grasping onto something that I might lose, and I held on, purely in fear. Fear, how ironic, the same thing Nico held in his eyes.

Nico pulled me closer, if that was even possible. And kissed me with more passion, more desperation. Like he was trying to hold something in place, and this was his way of doing so.

While kissing him, I realized something. I felt alive. Something that I have never felt, unless I'm with Nico. Seems ironic, feeling alive with the son of Hades.

All while kissing Nico made no move to go father, to do anything different. When we pulled away, he pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything, he just held me. I had my arms around his waist, and he had his around my shoulders and torso. My head was buried into his chest, the coolness surrounding me. And it was surprisingly comforting.


	31. Beauty and Brains

After a while of, whatever we were just doing, I got up and grabbed my iPod. When I looked back, Nico looked a bit upset, so I went back and sat next to him. I put both ear buds in and pressed play, I almost cried when I heard the song. Stay by Black Stone Cherry, I think it's a cover, but I couldn't remember.

_I'd sell my soul just to see your face_

_And I'd break my bones just to heal your pain_

_And in these times I need a saving grace_

_Cause time is running out and I'm starting to lose my faith_

_But if I told you I loved you would it make you wanna stay_

_I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day_

_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday_

_Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay._

_My hearts on my sleeve but it's turning black_

_And without your touch I'm not gonna last_

_It feels like my walls are cavin in_

_And I'll do anything to have you here again_

_But if I told you I loved you would it make you wanna stay_

_I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day_

_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday_

_Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay._

_The days are cold the nights are long_

_And I can't stand to be alone_

_Please know this is not your fault_

_And all I want is to tell you I love you_

_And make you wanna stay._

_I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day_

_And if I wrote you a love song and sang it to you everyday_

_Would it ever be enough to make you wanna come back home to stay_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay_

_(I'm sorry for my ways)_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay_

_(Will it ever be enough)_

_Would it make you, make you wanna stay_

Every time I hear that song, I get emotional. I've always wanted someone around, that cared for me, that had the same view of the world as I do. Had the same taste in music, and the same hard shell.

Toni and I share a lot of things, but I'm not always going to have her. Plus, I'm not going to date her.

I've always wanted, needed, someone to stand by me, through all the crap I go through, not just Toni. And this song just rubs it in my face that I might never have that.

After a while of nothing, I got up and went to my room. I just needed time to think, and someone to talk to, so I did a dumb thing. I Iris Messaged Annabeth.

I made a small fountain out of a cup of water and kept it going with ease, and gave Iris her payment. After a few seconds, Annabeth and Piper appeared in the mist of my homemade fountain.

Piper had a loose, light pink tank top on, black skinny jeans, and floral vans on. Her choppy brown hair was in a loose braid between her should blades. She also wore tan feather ear rings, and a brown dream catcher necklace.

Annabeth had her wild blonde curls trapped in a low ponytail, and her camp necklace on her neck. She wore her silver owl ear rings with a blue, oval stone that served as the stomach for the bird. I remembered Percy telling me he gave them to her as a birthday present. She had on her usual orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, some blue denim shorts, and a pair of grey converse.

"Hey guys," I said, scaring them.

"Oh no, is everyone okay?" Annabeth asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, Leo's running around in the control room and Nico is most likely glaring at a wall in the living room. Nothing weird," I smirked.

"Okay good. So why'd you call us?" Annabeth asked me.

I hesitated,"I needed someone to talk to."

"About?" Piper asked.

"It's a long story," I dragged on.

"You can tell us anything" Piper assured me.

"Both of you have to promise not to tell anyone," I told them. They both nodded. I then explained to them everything. How scared I am, how I'm worried for my best friend, how Leo has been driving me crazy, even about all the Nico crap. All of it.

Annabeth didn't say anything, Piper looked worried though.

"Piper, what's wrong" I asked her.

"I know this is a long shot, but," she dragged on,"have you been sharing pain or emotions?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you?" she demanded "You know what I'm asking."

"Yes, why does it matter?" I asked.

"Great," she mumbled while rubbing her face.

"What? Annabeth what's going on?" I asked her.

"For once, no clue," she told me.

******_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Hey guys! I'm trying to keep up with the updates, but things have been crazy to say the least. But part of the reason I'm updating now, is because it's my birthday. I've always hated my birthdays, and so far, this one hasn't been that great. So I thought if I can't have a fantastic day, the least I can do for you guys is update and maybe get some new favorites :) But on another note, high school, is hell. Updates might be crazy. Most of them I try to make long, but some, like this one, can only reach 800+ words. I'm going to try to make the next update longer, mostly because I have plans for the next few chapters :P Oh, and you guys should really check out the song mentioned in the story, it's really good and doesn't have a lot of rock in it, like most of my songs._**

**_Annabeth and Piper's cgi/set?id=133535033_**


	32. The Calm of the Storm

"Piper, seriously. What's wrong?" I demanded for what feels like the hundredth time.

"It's difficult to explain," she said.

"Well start explaining, I only have so many drachmas," I said while throwing, yet another coin into the water.

"I think I know what's wrong, but it's not exactly a 'good' thing," she told me.

"I've had a lot of 'not good things' in my life, Piper. I think I can handle this," I told her.

"I think that you formed a bond, when you two had sex," she said quietly.

"What kind of bond?" I asked timidly.

"It's something I heard in the Aphrodite cabin and did some research on it. It's not a horrible thing, it has perks, but not all of it is good. Can you go bring Nico into the room, please?" she asked. I nodded and left the room, after throwing another coin in the water so it wouldn't shut off while I was gone.

"Nico?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he responded from his spot on the old couch.

"Someone over a Iris Message needs to talk to you," I told him quietly.

"Is it Percy?" he asked.

"No,"

That was all it took for him to leave his seat and follow me back into my room. But when I opened my door, he almost walked right back out. Because in the water was Piper looking worried, and Annabeth looked like she wanted to slap the Hades out of Nico.

"Gods," he mumbled under his breath. He stood in front of the message and stared at Annabeth, returning the glare he was receiving.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked Piper.

"Huh?" Nico asked.

"Nico, have you and Atalanta been sharing emotions, pain, or feelings?" she asked him.

"How much did you tell them?" he asked me.

"Nico, answer me," Piper commanded.

"Yes," he grunted between his teeth.

"Great," she mumbled. "I think you two are now soul-mates, it's difficult to tell from a distance, but I can almost see the connection between you two,"

"What does that mean?!" I yelled wide eyed.

"It means, that you two already had a simple bond between you two. That's mostly controlled by Aphrodite. But when you two had sex, that bond was made stronger, and is now blessed by Eros. You'd think that would be a good thing, and it is, in some terms. But it also means, that you'll share thoughts, emotions, pain, and worse, a soul," she explained.

"A soul?" Annabeth asked.

"You can blame Zeus for that one. There's a myth, I'm not sure if it's true, that when humans were made, they had four arms, four legs, and two heads. He feared their power, and split them in half, condemming them to search for their other half. For most mortals, if they're soul mate dies, they're left heartbroken. But for demi-gods, it's another story," Piper said sadly.

"Of course it is," I mumbled.

"It means that you can never be with another person, it will cause harm to both of you. Emotional and physical. If someone touches you in a romantic way, it could feel like anything from a small pinch, to getting a 3rd degree burn. If one of you gets injured, you both get the honor of feeling the pain, but the other won't have it as bad. You can see into each others heads, all personal thoughts, are now shared with each other.

"If one of you gets too angry, the other can start to feel angry, for no reason at all. Happiness, sadness, guilt, grief, anger, depression, all emotions are shared. But like pain, it'll be to a lesser extent.

"The worst part is sharing a soul. It means that, say for instance, Nico dies, Atalanta has a nienty percent chance of dieing with you. Very rarely does the other live," she explained.

I didn't say anything for a while, just stared at the floor as Nico and Piper argued. Nico refused to believe her, and I wasn't so sure myself.

"Nico, pinch yourself, just to test my theory. And if Atalanta feels the pinch, then I'm right, if not, then I'm sorry for scaring you," she suggested. Nico pinched the skin by his left wrist. I immediately felt an irritating pain by my left wrist, and covered it with my right hand, trying to rub the pain away.

"Oh no," Annabeth said quietly.

"Guys I'm so sorry," Piper apologized.

"It's not your fault," Nico said as he ran his hand through the mist.

I tried to look up at him, but tears started to form in my eyes, if I looked at him, I might break. I ran my hand across my face, and felt the tears, already running down my face. Nico didn't say anything, I didn't expect him to. I expected him to storm off, but he didn't. He kissed aways a few of the tears, and wiped aways the rest. He wrapped me in a hug, and just held me.

I soon figured out why he was doing this. I was getting angry, angry at myself for being so stupid.

But that didn't matter when my anger boiled over, and lightning flashed through the sky with a deafening boom of thunder soon following it. The seas became more and more violent, but I didn't care.

Nico continued to try to calm me, but failed. All he left was guilt, and all I felt was anger. Those two didn't mix, and when I started to feel guilty, I panicked. If Nico got angry, there was no telling what could happen. He could split a crack down the middle of the boat if it got too bad. And not even Leo could fix this boat in the middle of the ocean.

The lightning continued to flash through the sky, the winds turned violent, and the waters knocked the boat around like a beach ball. I tried to stay calm, but it just wasn't working. And now I was mostly just scared. My powers weren't in control, and I think half the reason they still raged, was because I was scared. I felt threatened, and was defending myself, a natural instinct.

I needed to think of calm thoughts, happy thoughts, anything to get me to calm down.

I thought of watching TV and reading with Toni. Fighting over the perfect couples in books. Fighting over stupid things, then later laughing at our stupidity. Crying on each others shoulders when we had a bad day. Discussing cute boys back at the home. Me telling her about Nico kissing me, us talking on the Poseidon cabin porch around midnight.

I thought about Percy, his stubbornness, his jokes, his loving smiles and hugs. Him training me, us sitting in the back of the class room while Annabeth gave a lesson. My last hug from my brother.

I realized something, I just want to go home. I missed my brother, his hugs, smiles, and stupid comments. The way his eyes sparkled when he saw Annabeth, the brotherly smile he gave me and Hazel. I missed all the little things, quirks, and perks of having him around.

I pulled away from Nico and sat down on my bed.

"It's okay," he told me. He put his arm around me and pulled me into him.

"I miss them. Percy and Toni," I explained.

"I know, but we'll get Toni back. Then we can go home and deal with the wrath of your brother," he told me with a small smile.

"Even though Annabeth promised, I have a feeling she'll tell him,"

"I don't doubt it,"

After about another hour of silence between each other, we left my room. I decided to make some Mac n' Cheese and mixed some Kool Aid for dinner.

While cooking it, I put on some music. Turns out Nico and I like the same music. But that doesn't really surprise me. Fake It by Seether came on, I was humming along while Nico was tapping on the counter along with the beat.

"You have a good voice," he told me. I didn't know what to say, so I just gave him a small smile.

When dinner was about done I sent Nico to the control room to get Leo. About two minutes after Nico left, Leo came running into the room with a smile on his face.

"Food?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes and handed him a cup and a plate.

"Thanks Ata," he told me. It was still weird to hear people call me that. Toni's called me that a few times, but other than that no one. It's difficult to make a nickname out of my name. Plus I never really had any friends, until I came to Camp Half-Blood.

It was silent while we ate, the storm was still stirring outside, but Nico's leg touching mine under the table calmed me down a bit. The calmer I felt, the calmer the storm became. It was like they mirrored my emotions. When we get back to camp I was going to work with Percy on controlling them, I decided.

By midnight the storm stopped, the sun had set, and the moon was high. I sat out on the deck of the boat, looking at constellations. My two favorite were Perseus and Pegasus. I loved both stories for them, but also because one represented my brothers namesake, and the other one of the most beautiful creatures in Greek or Roman history.

Everything was calm, until I was a black spec moving in the sky. After getting a better look at it, I realized what it was. It was a Harpy, but that wasn't what shocked me the most. The Harpy was fighting something, or someone.


	33. Death Herself

I yelled for the boys to come up onto the deck. Nico showed up first while rubbing sleep out of his eyes and some of his hair sticking up. Leo came running up a few seconds later with his hair on fire.

"Look," I told them, pointed up at the Harpy. Nico looked and his jaw dropped slightly. When Leo looked up, he started panicking.

The Harpy dove near the boat, and through a girl of it's back. When the girl fell, she did a roll then stood on her feet. As I glanced at her, I saw something new. She looked like she radiated terror. But not hers, the terror of her enemies. She held the same pride as Annabeth. The same beauty as Piper. The same strength as Clarisse. And the same sadness as Nico.

Her hair was pure black, there was no color to it, none. Her eyes were dark grey with dark makeup around them. She had at least ten piercings on each ear, one on her nose, and one on each side of her bottom lip.

On her left bicep was an old tree, with a couple hung on a branch, holding hands in the moon light. On the right bicep was a skull, a rose, cross, and a monarch butterfly perched on the temple of the skull. Across her chest were dark red roses. And on her right leg was more than a dozen black butterflies.

She wore a tight, black shirt with the shoulders cut off, galaxy colored shorts, ripped tights, and black combat boots. On her back was a black back pack with a few silver studs on it. Along with any other ear rings, she had gages. They're galaxy colored with 'Bite Me' in black letters. On her right middle finger was a black, diamond covered ring. With a dark blue sapphire in the middle. On her left middle finger was a silver band, with a black skull on it. Around the skulls forehead was silver poison ivy. Her nails were painted black and sharpened to a point. Her lips were black, and her skin was pale. Around her neck was a black choker necklace with a silver cross on it.

But what scared me most, was the four foot machete hanging from her waist. She raised it high and yelled a battle cry, completely ignoring us, and swung at the harpy.

From what I learned at camp, harpies were usually peaceful creatures, unless you crossed them.

The harpy made the mistake and came too close to the girl. She swung again, and the harpies head flew clean off. The creature turned to gold dust, and then was gone.

As the girl turned to us, she never changed her look. It was terrifying. She looked like she could scare Medusa, maybe even Ares.

"Petalouda?" Nico asked with no emotion. She looked at him with shock. Then when she got a good look at him. She rolled her eyes. However, she still didn't say a word.

"Who's this?" Leo asked first.

"Her name's Petalouda," Nico explained. My mind immediately realized something. Her name is Greek for butterfly. "She's the insane daughter of Thanatos," he continued.

"I'm not insane," she argued.

Nico scuffed,"Right," he said with pure sarcasm.

"Death," I mumbled with realization.

"and friend death herself"

I remember the last line of the prophecy. Nico seemed to make the connection too, because he mumbled something that sounded like "shit," and a few other swears.

"What were you doing on that harpy?" Leo asked.

"The stupid bird picked me up, and dropped me off on this boat. I didn't plan it," she said with a sner. Leo backed away a bit at her comment. I would've too, but I know I had to be the nice one here. Leo was too scared, and Nico was too rude. Now, don't get me wrong, I was terrified, and I wanted to hide from her just as much as Leo, but someone had to step up.

When I took a step forward, she tightened her grip on her weapon. I saw Nico tence instantly.

"Where were you when the harpy picked you up?" I asked.

"On some island, that way," she said pointing east.

"Were there people on it?"

"Some crazy nymph, at least I think she was. She had no life source, that's what threw me off. She had the appearance of one, but nymphs have a life source. She might've been immortal. Why?" she asked.

"Calypso," Leo mumbled,"We're on the right course," he said proudly.

"Was there another person on the island?" I asked.

"Yeah, she had a really strong will to live, otherwise she would've been killed," she told me.

My eyes widened,"Why?" I asked quietly, honestly I'm not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"The crazy bitch on the island isn't feeding her, no water, and she's pretty beat up,"

"Why were you on the island?" Nico asked.

"I went hunting for a runaway soul, and got lost,"

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" I asked her. Nico and Leo looked at me like I was insane after asking that.

She huffed,"I know that they don't want me here," she said pointing at the boys,"But I don't have much of a choice," she finished.

After I showed Petalouda to the extra room and Leo went to bed, I walked to my room. But I was greeted by an angry Nico when I got there. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, glaring at the wall.

"Why'd you let her stay here?" he asked.

"We're in the middle of the ocean, do you expect her to swim?" I asked him.

"I don't care what she does, I don't want her on this boat. I don't want her anywhere near me, or you," he told me.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't need to tell you," I just continued to stare at him. "She's insane. She's lethal, and will kill anything in her path. During the second titan war she took out a group of over a dozen demi-gods by herself. True, she fought on our side, but that's terrifying. And after the war, she was claimed. But when she found out how many children of the Underworld died, unclaimed. She went crazy, Chiron almost kicked her out of camp. But one day, she just dissapeared. About a week later when I went to visit my dad, I found her there. She hunts down rogue souls, monsters, and the occasional demi-god. Remember how the Doors of Death were forced open during the giant war?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"She guarded one of the escape routes in the Underworld. My dad found a small opening were they were leaking out, and she stopped them. None of the monsters could get past her. She even stopped a few titans with the help of a few good hell hounds. She's one of the most powerful demi-gods to exist. Because not only is she the daughter of Death. But she has a blessing from Hecate and Melinoe. She's trained most of her life at camp, more than Annabeth. And on top of being powerful, she's aggressive. The slightest thing can set her off, she's like a time bomb, Atalanta. It's not safe to have her around," he reasoned.

I saw some of his reasons, but I wasn't going to listen to all of this. Not until I heard her side.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been crazy and I've been dealing with a lot of personal crap. So I hope you enjoyed this update and I plan and working on a new one soon.**

**Petalouda's Looks-** lous_tattoos_piercings/set?id=133924548  
**Petalouda's Outfit-** daughter_death/set?id=133923650


	34. All Hades

**_This chapter has a minor spoiler for Blood of Olympus. I tried to keep it vague, but it gives away a bit of the story. But VERY little, so don't worry about me 'ruining' the whole book for y'all_**

That night I fell asleep in Nico's arms. It was relaxing, having him there. The smell of vanilla was fresh around him. He looked so calm when he slept. He looked peaceful, like an innocent child. Something I doubt nobody saw, I saw that as an honor.

When I opened my eyes the sun was shinning through the small window. Not much light got through the scum covered window, but it was enough to illuminate the small room.

I felt Nico shift behind me, he smiled when I rolled over to face him. Most of his hair was sticking up and he had sheet imprints on the right side of his face.

"You're awake," he smiled.

"Yeah, how long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Not long," he answered. I could tell he lied, he looked too awake, but I let it slide.

I crawled out of bed with Nico soon following after me. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

"I'm going to go grab some clothes," he told me. I assumed he was going to join me in the shower. The thought of that stirred up butterflies in my stomach.

I turned on the water and adjusted it to a good temperature and put on some music. The first song that came on was Fall Out Boy, Centuries. I'm not too familiar with the song, but I still liked it. Nico walked in as I was taking of my night clothes. I pretended not to notice him staring at me as I walked into the shower.

About 30 seconds later Nico joined me. I started washing my hair while I admired his body. I know that is sounds weird, but he was my soul-mate. If I wanted to look at him while he was stark ass naked, I was gonna do just that!

As I was admiring him, I noticed something, he has small scars on his biceps.

"What are those from?" I asked as I ran my fingers aross the scars.

He looked at the marks and frowned. "I got into a fight with a werewolf while transporting the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood," My eyes widened. "He was working for Gaia and didn't like that we were doing better than him and his mutts thought we would. Personally, I think he should've stayed out of the fight. He was following orders from a hunter Gaia sent after us. He and his pack were the 'hounds',"

"Do they still hurt?"

"Only if something scratches them. Other than that, no," he explained. I just nodded my head, not knowing what else to say.

About ten minutes later we got out of the shower. Nico dried his hair and got right into his clothes. I was in the bathroom for a while doing my hair and make up. I didn't do too much. Because acourding to Leo, we should arrive on Ogygia sometime today. Assuming he was right.

After putting on some dark eyeshadow and black eyeliner, I pulled my hair in a tight french braid. After that I started getting dressed. At first I couldn't deside what to wear. We were going to be fighting a crazy nymph and possible monsters, I didn't want to wear something too restricting. But I finally desided to just wear the outfit I origanlly picked out. A pair of tights with rose designs on it, black jean shorts with studs on the left, front pocket, A shirt with Ariel from the little mermaid on it. It's a black tanktop ad Ariel is covered in tattoos peircings, and has a sceleton top on. I put on my necklaces, red converse, and a red and black, studded bracelet.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Nico laying on his back on the bed. He was wearing a solid black t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black converse. I noticed he also had a black belt, on with his belt was his black, three-foot-long, Stygian iron sword.

I trusted Nico, more than I probably should. But that sword was scary looking. It radiated fear, maybe because it was made in the Underworld. Percy once told me that it could remove someones soul just from the touch. I don't know about most people, but that didn't give me warm, fuzzy feelings.

On the way out of the room we heard yelling. We took off running in the direction of the yelling. I expected to find a monster attacking it. What I found surprised me, but not Nico.

In the middle of the 'living room' stood Leo and Petalouda arguing. That wasn't even the worst part, Leo's hands were ablaze, and Petalouda was radiating darkness and fear. I didn't even know that was possible. But they all stopped when Nico took a running start and knocked Petalouda to the ground. That's when all Hades broke loose.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I am so sorry for not updating in so long. School has been crazy, and it's just too much. But I am NOT going to stop this story. I'm going to get a bunch of updates done this weekend and post them every few days or so. Another reason I took so long was because I wanted to wait until I read Blood of Olympus. I finished it about five days ago...I hated it...if you guys have any questions about the book or have read it and want to talk about it or whatever, just message me or leave a comment!_**


	35. Broken Vases and No Mac 'n Cheese

I'm not even sure what the fight was about, to be honest. Nico sent me to the kitchen so I couldn't get hurt. I heard Petalouda, Nico, and Leo arguing. I'm pretty sure they were just all fighting with each other. Sometimes Petalouda and Leo would agree, sometimes Nico and Leo would, and sometimes it was just chaos.

I was trying to heat up some of the mac 'n cheese from last night for breakfast. It wasn't the most appetizing meal, but it was better than nothing. As I was putting the bowl in the microwave I heard something shadder. It made me jump, and apparently I got scared because the sink faucet started spraying water onto the floor.

I groaned and yelled for them to keep it down. I got really fed up when I heard something else shadder. I stomped into the living room and almost killed someone on sight. Two vases were broken. I truly didn't care about the vases, but I knew that I would have to clean them up. I felt like a mother taking care of three toddlers, and I was about to hurt one of them, maybe more. If this was what it's like having kids, I'm never having them.

Petalouda was arguing with Nico and Leo, they seemed to agree on something. I think it was about Calypso and Toni. Great, just what I needed, note the sarcasm. Apparently Petalouda said we should just turn back, and that Toni would be dead before we even got there. Leo however, didn't agree with that, at all. He wanted to fight her, even if Toni was dead. Just to avenge her. I now understood why Nico was on Leo's side. Even if he would do that for me, I know he almost did it for his late sister, and would do it if anyone hurt his other sister.

I didn't take part in the fight. They all shut up when I stepped into the room. I never thought myself as a scary person, but I guess the busted sink and the look on my face scared even Petalouda.

"We're going to find my best friend, end of discussion," I told them. To avoid another fight I grabbed Nico and Leo by their ears and dragged them out of the room. I didn't care to hear another fight, or another vase broken. I left the room and dragged the boys with me to my room. After I slammed the door shut I just stared at them. Leo was shifting his weight between his two feet. And Nico was trying to look at anything but me and Leo.

"What the actual fuck, was that?" I asked them after a moment of silence. Leo didn't say anything. So when I looked at Nico, he started talking.

"You know what most of the fight was about. She doesn't see a point in going after Toni, we do. Simple as that,"

"Who broke the vases?"

"Those two morons," Nico told me while pointing at Leo and in the direction of the living room. I just rolled my eyes and sent the boys out of the room, after making sure they went to their rooms. Nico wanted to stay, but I wanted space. I felt like breaking down, and he knew it.

I missed having Toni around. True, she was a pain in my side, a walking headache, and was down right irritating, but I loved her. She was like my sister. I spent almost my entire life in the Home, she showed up when she was about five I think it was. She never left her brother's side. Every time someone tried to talk to her, or touch her. She hid behind her brother, he never paid much attention to it. Toni wouldn't go anywhere without Josh, except the bathroom. I think he appreciated that. It must've been nice having a sibling around. I wonder where he is now?

I was brought out of my thoughts when Leo ran in my room jumping up and down screaming,"We're here! We've here!" Then he ran down the hall and repeated the episode with Nico and even Petalouda. I touched my necklaces, just needing a reminder that they were there, and then walked out the door. I was ready to get my best friend back.

On my way out I remembered something, I still never got my mac 'n cheese.

The next chapter will include Calypso, not happy about that... This story is almost over, but I'm thinking about doing a sequel. I am currently working on another book. It's demi-god related too, and I have the first chapter done. I haven't posted it yet, I still need to figure out a title, and I want to get at least three other chapters done first. Please comment, like, and review!


	36. A Nymph Flies Through A Window

The walk off the boat and onto the island was silent.

Petalouda was scowling at everything she saw, including the boys and I. She had her machete in her right hand and a silver shield in the other. The bronze blade looking almost as beautiful as it was deadly in the sunlight. The sunlight bounced off the blade, showing how clean she kept her weapon. Her black combat boots left light imprints in the white sand, and she made no sound as she moved. Her eyes were taking in everything, making sure that nothing jumped out and attack us.

Nico wasn't any calmer. His knuckles were even whiter than normal as they gripped the base of his sword. His black hair looked messy, which didn't bother me. I could only see his left eye, the right was covered in a veil of black hair. Every muscle looked tense, I figured if it got any worse he'd turn to stone.

I was walking by Nico, he never let me get more than five feet away from him. My bow was drawn, with an arrow ready to be shot at a moments notice. Every once and a while I'd move my hand and brush it against my Trident necklace. I didn't feel close to my dad or grandfather. Most demi-gods, from what I've heard, never hear from their godly parent. I wasn't surprised that I was no different. I suppose Poseidon was looking out for me, he didn't sink the ship with Nico or Petalouda on it, that's a plus. But at that moment, I knew they were watching out for me. They weren't here, but they were watching out for me, most likely making sure I didn't screw up.

Leo was the only one looking relatively calm. He held a war hammer in his right hand, and looked like he was ready to catch fire at any moment. His left hand was tapping on his left hip, apparently his ADHD was acting up. Or maybe he was just ready for battle, most likely both.

I was ready for a fight. I didn't want to walk around this bloody island while Toni was trapped somewhere. Calypso was most likely going to send monsters to fight us, rather than fight us herself. I may not be a child of Ares, but that was showing cowardliness. She was hiding behind monsters, something I would never be able to do. I'm too prideful, it's a flaw that is sometimes a pain.

I was shook out of my thoughts when a griffin flew towards us. I shot at it, hitting it in the wing. It faltered for a minute, then reached back and pulled the arrow out of it's wing with it's beak. I figured it would be an easy win, until I saw two more flying our way along with four harpies.

Leo threw a few fireballs at the creatures and brought down two harpies. The fire hit their chests, exploding on impact. Petalouda raised her machete and yelled a battle cry. As she ran, a griffin caught sight and dove towards her. She swung at last the last second, cutting off the monsters head. I wasn't paying much attention to Nico, but when five undead warriors rose out of the ground, it caught the attention of almost every monster. I took advantage of it and fired three arrows, bringing down the last griffin. The last two harpies were flying to me, and of course, the others weren't close enough to do much. I figured a bow wouldn't do much in a close range fight, so I put my bow away and pulled on my Trident necklace.

The silver weapon shined in the tropical sunlight. The gems looked more blue and purple than anything. But I didn't have time to admire it anymore, the harpies were about seven feet away from me, looking for a way to attack me. I moved first, swinging my trident and killing the first on as the trident cut it's throat. The second one looked angry about the death of it's friend and attacked. I pushed my trident forward, the tips going through the harpies chest.

I had some monster dust on me, but that was about it. The air smelled like burnt chicken from Leo's fireballs; and Nico had a small scratch on his left cheek, most likely from a harpy, though he reassured me it was nothing but a scratch.

We continued our walk up the island to Calypso's little house. It looked like a clique beach house. Baby blue, one-story walls. A worn wooden arch leading to the main room with a thin white curtain acting as the door. The wind gave the curtain a slight flow. There was different types of flowers growing along the window sils along the front of the house. The house was in the shape of a sideways 'U', I figured the Olympians made it; it was made in the same shape as the cabins are set up at camp.

In the crook of the house was a small garden with a small pond in the middle. Different kinds of flowers grew in the garden, reminding me of the Demeter cabin and their plants. There were many different kinds and even more colors. I wish I could list them off, but I've never had a love for flowers, seeing as I'm horribly allergic to them. Sitting on a small oak bench was a girl.

She looked like a normal teenager. Well, sorta. She wore a clean, white, Greek dress that flowed past her knees. Her light blonde hair we braided down her back and she fashioned a simple, golden headband. Around her tan arms were golden bangles, and on her neck was a thin golden chain. For shoes she wore tan sandles which wrapped around her legs halfway up her calves. Besides that, she looked no different than a teenager. She didn't have the ancient look that I've seen in the pictures of the Olympians and other Minor Gods and Goddesses.

I knew immanently who she was, I almost fired an arrow, I aimed for her head, until I remembered that she was Immortal, and the arrow would only piss her off. Hopefully Petalouda could work some Hecate magic and knock her out. Hades, even them fighting her off until I found Toni would work for me.

Fortunally, she still hadn't seen us. I tried thinking of a plan, but came up with nothing. Petalouda did.

"Nico and I will hold her off. You two," she looked at Leo and I,"Go find the girl. We'll disable her or something, then meet you at the boat. You two will get the girl, and run to the boat. No delays."

Nico snorted and was about to say something about her ordering us around. But I didn't want to hear it. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. I didn't say anything more. I nudged Leo and pointed at a the archway in the front. We took off that way, leaving Nico and Petalouda behind.

I still held my bow with an arrow, ready to fire. Leo looked on edge, more than before. Something didn't seem right, Percy told me before about some of his quests. How difficult they were, this was too easy. Almost no monsters had attacked us, and all we had to do was search through a small house to find my best friend.

We walked through the archway and searched through the house. We didn't find much, no bloody weapons, no signs of a fight, nothing shouting "Dead Person", or "Look at me, I'm evil looking."

Then Leo jumped up from searching in the kitchen, and ran to the back of the house. I didn't hear anything, but I followed him anyway. I wish I hadn't. I wish I'd gone outside, and cut off Calypso's head and dropkicked it into the ocean.

What I saw, pissed me off more than the time Percy kicked me out of bed in the middle of the night.

Toni was in a jail like cell, beaten and bruised. She had a long cut running from the top of her forehead, to the left side of her jaw line. Her tan had faded, she looked like shit. Her hair was in tangles and had a disgusting mixture of dried blood and dirt matted into it. Her Avengers tank top was ripped in a few places, as was her pants. Part of Iron Man's head was missing. I noticed that she was wearing one of her favorite pairs of shoes. They were glow in the dark, Green Lantern converse. But she was missing one. I knew that she wasn't happy about that. She looked in pain, but she was fast asleep. Most likely from exhaustion.

Leo was about to pick the lock to the metal door, when Calypso was kicked through the window.

******__**

**_I've thought of many _****_excuses_********_to tell y'all; that I was busy, _****_distracted_****_, too much on my mind. None of it fit. All I can say it, I'm sorry. I should have updated sooner, but didn't. _****__**

**_But I still up you enjoy this update, and expect another one soon. This week I hope. But don't get your hopes up, I have finals next week and I'm failing Spanish and Math... Where's Leo and Annabeth when I need them. Either way, I'll update soon. I'm actually planning on post my new story once I'm on the second to last chapter of this book, which will be very soon. _****__**

**_Let me know what you think, or if you want to yell at me for not updating. I'll still love y'all. _****__**

**_Also, I wanted to point out something that I noticed a few days ago... I doubt Blood of Olympus will be the last PJO book... I think this because Hazel still has her curse... Rick said that a _****_descendant_********_of _****_Poseidon_********_will free her of it, and it hasn't happened yet... Just saying :) _**


	37. I Get My Best Friend Back

I've been tackled by Toni at the Home. I've been sat on by Percy. I've carried bags of potatoes in for the Home so we could have a nice dinner.

Apparently, getting an immortal nymph kicked through a window, and then her landing on you. Was much heavier.

She was a thin girl, but that didn't mean she didn't hit me like a bag of bricks.

I threw her off of me, then tackled her. I grabbed a knife hanging on Nico's belt and held it to her throat. I wasn't going to play her games. I wasn't going to fight her, talk with her. I was taking Toni home.

After finding her Green Lantern shoe of course.

I stared into her eyes, she looked terrified. Her dark almond eyes were wide, she looked crazed.

I pressed the knife into her neck, enough to scare her, not decapitate her.

I was planning on saying something threatening, like "I'm going to kill you," or "I'm going to cut you up so bad, you'll be able to say hi to your uncle Kronos," But my brothers stupidity kicked in and I said,"Where's her damn shoe?!"

Leo looked at me like I was an idiot, Nico and Patelouda rolled their eyes, and Calypso pointed to the corner. Where her other shoe was. It was covered in blood, mud, and most likely some Harpy shit. But it was there. I'd make Leo pick it up later.

I gave her a thanks by standing up. She looked relieved, until I bent down, grabbed her by the hair, and drug her out of the house.

I wasn't going to stay here, have a grand fight like my brother would. Not going to make a big deal out of this. I just want to go home and sleep in the Poseidon cabin with my brothers arm around me, protecting me from the nightmares. So I did what I wanted to do about five minutes ago.

I threw her down at the edge of the beach. Nico and Petalouda followed me, Leo was lugging Toni out of the cell. I grabbed Nico's sword, and swung at Calypsos head; decapitating her. She was immortal, and at the moment, I appreciated it. Golden blood flowed from the cut, I grabbed her head by the hair, held it up to my face and said,"Say hey to my dad for me," threw her head in the air a bit, then kicked it into the ocean.

I handed Nico's sword back to him. All three of them had their mouths wide open. Well, so did Toni, but that's because she was drooling in her sleep.

"Let's get what we need and get off this bloody island," I told them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico and I held Toni up and got her onto the boat. I'd sent Leo to get her shoe covered in mud. At least that's what I told him. Petalouda was scouting the house for some food, considering we were running low.

After we got everything on the boat, we took off.

Leo continued manning the boat, even though he wanted to be with Toni. I found some Nectar and Ambrosia, a first aid kit, and a lot of bandages.

Healing her came naturally to me, most likely do to my Apollo heritage. She had quite a few cuts and bruises on her, a fractured wrist, and looked as though she hasn't eaten in days; which she most likely hasn't.

I cleaned up the cuts, force-fed her some Ambrosia, poured some Nectar on the, now clean, cuts, then wrapped them up.

I desided to leave her in my room, covered up under the flannel sheet. She'd be kept warm, and I could keep an eye on her. I desisted that if she doesn't wake up tonight, I'll just sleep in Nico's room with him.

After cleaning her up, I went into the kitchen. Nico, Petalouda, and Leo were sitting in on the bar stools by the counter. Leo was shifting in his seat, playing with some pipe cleaners, some rubber bands, and a paper clip. Nico had his ear buds in and was absentmindedly drumming on the counter along with the beat. Petalouda was running an old rag up and down her machete blade. I couldn't see anything wrong with it, but I wasn't about to question her with a weapon in her hand.

There wasn't much to eat, Petalouda didn't find much on the island. The only food she found was Nectar and Ambrosia, which we can't eat like real food. So I grabbed some bread and cheese, and threw it in a frying pan, making seven grilled cheese sandwiches. Two for each of us, and one for Toni if she wakes up soon, if not, Leo and I will split it.

Our meal was ate in silence, none of us ever really talked to each other. I knew that Nico wasn't close to either of them, and he's never been a talkitive person. Petalouda was naturally grumpy and rude. But Leo was always buzzing with energy, talking, laughing, making jokes. I asked him if he felt okay, he said yes.

No one tried talking after that.

When I got back to my room, Toni was sitting up, looking around. Her eyes look crazed, she probably thought that Calypso was moving her to a new prison or something. But when she saw me, she got up and ran to me, smothering me in a bone skrushing hug. But I didn't care, I was just glad to have my best friend back.

****

**Okay, so I decided that I wanted to post another chapter today :)******

**My new book is up, it only has one chapter right now, seeing as I'm still working on this one, but once this is done, I'll either make a sequel, or focus completely on the new one. It's called ****_Loving Death._**

**But the main reason I wanted to update was because I had a fangirl moment earlier today, and felt like writing would help calm me down. What happened was, I walked into my Geography class, and saw a girl eating a ****pomegranate****. I know it doesn't seem like much, but when you love Nico as much as I do, you'll understand. I about slapped in out of her hand and said, "You're not worthy of Under World food" (I really don't like the girl)******

**But either way, I knew you guys deserved an update, just a few more chapters and this book will be done...******

**Anyways, Comment, like, review. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	38. Something Big

Five minutes later, and Toni still hasn't let go of me. She didn't say anything, but she gripped tight and cried on my shoulder. I'd love to say that I comforted her, didn't cry one bit. But I'd be lying. We ended up sitting on the floor, balling our eyes out for five minutes straight.

Then Leo walked in.

I didn't even see her look up, she reached up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down with enough force to pull a water buffalo.

She wrapped him up in our hug and didn't let go. Like me, I doubt he could breathe, but he wrapped his arms around us and kissed Toni's forehead.

As much as I enjoyed the hug, it didn't smell good. Toni smelt like sweat and who knows that else. And Leo has been working in the engine room again, so he smelt like burnt food.

I pulled away from the hug. Toni looked so happy, her eyes sparkled again. She's always been taller than me. But that didn't mean she wasn't like a little sister to me. When people at school would tease her about being in the Home, I'd chase them off for her. If they'd look at her wrong, I'd make them cry for their mommies. I didn't let anyone pick on her, that was my job.

Seeing her happy, made me smile. I don't think she ever realized this, but I'd do anything to protect her. She'd tell me a million times over that she didn't need me to protect her, and that's fine. But she'll always be my baby sister. Even if she's five inches taller than me.

I brushed some of her hair out of her face and thought of something nice to say. But instead, I told her she stuck. She busted out laughing. Luckily, she knew me well enough to know I didn't mean it in a mean way. She told me she couldn't raise her arms above her head do to a shoulder injury. I think Leo was about to offer to help her, but I cut in, saying that I'd wash her hair for her.

To those of you that are thinking, "She's lesbian!" I'm not, I have nothing against them, but I'm not. A few years ago, I broke my arm, and she had to wash my hair for me because I couldn't hold the bottle to get the soap out, let alone wash my damn hair. About a year after that, Toni and I were volunteering at a local dog shelter, and were walking the dogs. I had a Pitt Bull, and she had a German Shepard.

The dog she was walking, saw a bunny and took off. Thus, dragging Toni down the street and getting some nasty road burn on her left elbow. It was bleeding pretty bad, the shelter offered to call the Home for us. We told them is was okay and walked back. When we got back, I 'borrowed' the First Aid kit and washed out the cut. It was disgusting. I could see a bit of the bone, it was covered in dirt and blood, and was apparently very painful.

I cleaned it out for her, and re-wrapped it in a different bandage for her in the morning and before bed for the next week. I had to help her with her showers for the next few days because she couldn't bend her elbow. So needless to say, we've seen more of each other than we'd like. At this point, it didn't matter to us what we saw. Plus, I wasn't going to let Leo see my baby sister butt ass naked.

I didn't have to help her with much, just washing her hair. I had to run soap through it four times and condition it after that to get all the grime out of her hair. At one point I thought of just shaving her head, but that would've pissed her off.

After her shower I blow dried her hair and pulled her long, chocolate brown hair into two tight french braids since she didn't want it in her face.

We were sitting on my bed talking about random things, when she asked,"What happened between you and Nico?"

"What do you mean? Nothing happened?" She was good, I think she could smell it on me.

She rolled her eyes,"Don't pull that crap. I can see right through you, you know that. You're a good liar, I'll give you that. But I know you too well, you shook your head. You talk with your hands when you're telling the truth, you moved your head, not your hands." She smiled,"You're lying."

She had me there. "We may or may not have slept together," I said silently. I was hoping she didn't hear, but when her eyes went wide, I knew she heard me. She also started making that weird gasping-for-breath noise that we both make when we fangirl.

"You what?!" she squeaked. I sighed, then told her everything. From the Soul Mate part, to the freaking condoms that my dad gave me. By the end of our conversation, she was trying not to crack up and yell,"I told you so!" Apparently, she knew that we would end up sleeping together. I'm not a whore, and she knows that, but I guess she just knows me that well.

After talking for a while, we left to the kitchen. It was getting late and even thought we've both had a rough day, we needed our food.

Toni's P.O.V.

Everything hurt.

My shoulder felt like it was on fire, I had a pounding headache, and I was starving. I didn't care to share that with Atalanta though. She'd freak out and baby me. I wanted spend time with her. I missed my sister. They way her dark blue eyes could be so loving, or look into your soul, scaring the crap out of you. The way she curses 24/7, even the way that she gets angry about almost everything.

Seeing her and Leo again, it was great. But it didn't make up for what I heard on the island.

Calypso didn't kidnap me for her own benefit. She told me that she was doing it for her master. Something big was happening.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Yay, another chapter :) _****__**

**_I'm getting close to ending this one, but if you haven't checked out my other book, you should. These two books will come together in another one. They will both be about the same problem, just from two different points of view, and basically four different people (Atalanta and Toni in this book, Andromeda and Helen in the other one) I may be adding another demigod/pair of demigods to this series. I haven't decided yet. Let me know if you have a demigod/demititan in mind. I'm open to suggestions :) No children of the Big Three though, it can be an Olympian, Minor God/Goddess, or a Titan :)_**

**_Please comment, like, or review :) Love you guys! _**


	39. New Family and a New Prophecy

Ata's P.O.V.

Nothing much happened on the way back. Nico and Petalouda argued... A lot. She decided that she was going to stay at camp with us in the end. Not because she wanted to hang out with us, (that's what she told us) but because she wanted different training than what she learned in the Underworld. I knew Toni was hiding something from me. Something happened on that island. I kept telling myself that it was just the whole kidnapping thing. It worked, for a while. I knew my best friend. Something was up, but if she didn't want to tell me, I wasn't going to push.

No monsters attacked. Nobody tried to throw someone off the boat. Toni would wag her eyebrows at me everytime she saw me and Nico together. He soon figured out that I told her. If he had a problem with it, he never told me.

Leo also seemed to pick up on something between Nico and I. Not the whole story, but he figured out that we were together. Which worried me, if he told Percy, I'd drown his little ass.

The trip back went so smoothly, I secretly wanted _something_ interesting to happen. But I soon mentally slapped myself for thinking that, something would happen once we got back to camp. I knew that if Piper or Annabeth hadn't told Percy already; I would have to. Of course, but not until I got Nico a good thousand miles away. Last thing we needed was a fight breaking out between two of the most powerful demi-gods to live. 'Course then Annabeth would break it up and they'd both walk away like little kids being yelled at by their mother.

Last night Leo I. Annabeth, telling her to have a spot ready for the boat to dock. We really didn't feel like traveling over land, we just wanted to get home.

The boat landed somewhere around 9 a.m., I didn't think too many campers would be awake, but once Percy saw that boat, he started running around screaming,"They're back! They're back! My baby sister's home!" Will saw Toni standing on the front deck and I think he was about to burst at the seams with happiness. The rest of the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin soon started filing out of their cabins, waving to their sibling. Hazel was with Percy, along with Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Rachel, and Frank. I wasn't sure what Thalia was doing here, but I was glad to see her.

Nico was still attactched to me, not that I had a problem with it. It was comforting having him near me. Knowing that my Ghost King was with me. I swear that I saw Percy narrow his eyes when he saw Nico holding my hand. Ah geez.

The second we landed, all Hades broke loose. Will ran and tackled Toni in hugs, and Percy ran to me and was hugging me to death and kissing my forehead.

"I missed you, you little crap. I even missed your snoring," Percy told me while suffocating me in love.

"I don't snore, you do. Oh, and you drool," I told me with a smirk.

"Liar. You snore. We both know this. Get over yourself," Toni butted in.

"Traitor," I mumbled. She just laughed at me before continuing to talk with her siblings.

"Come on, Annabeth and Piper told me you had something to tell me," Percy whispered in my ear. I looked at Annabeth and did my best 'I will hid spiders in your clothes' stare. She just laughed along with Piper who blew a kiss at me. I flipped them off.

"Yeah, yeah. I have something to tell you. But can we go to the cabin?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look, but nodded his head none the less.

The walk to the cabin went all too fast. My stomach was churning and I felt like I was going to toss cookies. Percy seemed to pick up on my mood because once we got to the cabin he have me a glass of ice water and couple crackers that I had laying on my night stand. We both sat down on the floor between our beds, making small talk.

"How's Annabeth?" I asked.

"She's good. But you're stalling. I may be stupid, but I'm not an idiot," he told me with a smirk.

"You have to promise not to go balistick," I told him, holding out my pinky for a pinky promise. He knew that was serious shit for me. If you broke a pinky promise, you lost all respect for me. Slowly raising his hand to give me his pinky, he said,"I promise."

I felt like little kids doing this. Sitting on the floor, eating snacks while sharing secrets through pinky promises. It was nice, reliving a small part of my childhood.

"Spill," he commanded.

"Ever heard of Soul Mates?" I asked.

"Like, that sappy term teenagers use when they're 'in love'?" He asked, putting air quotes around 'in love'.

"No. The demi-god way," He shook his head.

I went into this long story, explaining the whole Soul Mate crap. His face slowly started going from confused, to neutral, to realization, and then he just looked like he wanted to rip someone in half.

"Nico?" he asked quietly. I almost didn't hear him, but sadly, I did. I didn't say anything, I just started blinking really fast and I lowered my head.

"He. Touched. My. Baby. Sister," he said. His voice was too quiet. Too strained. I looked up at him, I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw his face soften. All the anger left his face as he scooted closer to me. He wrapped me in his arms, kissed my forehead, and wiped the tears away with is thumb.

"Don't cry," he told me in a soft voice. It was caring, I didn't hear a trace of anger in it. All he saw was his crying baby sister.

"I won't do anything. I'm not happy 'bout it, but there's nothing I can do. So I guess I just need to live with it.." he trailed on. He looked like he saw about to say something else, when Thalia and Piper ran in.

"The girls are awake," Thalia told my brother. He nodded his head and told them we'd be there in a minute.

"Who?" I asked.

"Two demi-gods that Thalia found yesterday. They passed out halfway to camp, so Jason and I had to carry them to the infirmary. Want to come meet them? One of the girls reminds me of you," he said with a smile. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

The small building was crammed. There wasn't too many injured campers here. But Will was caring for the new demi-gods and Thalia, Jason, Nico, Leo, Toni, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Rachel, Hazel, Percy, and I all seemed to migrate here. Even Petalouda was here. The two demi-gods didn't seem to have a problem with it. By the time we got there, a short blonde girl was explaining what happened. Another girl, with long black hair and pale skin was glancing at everything, while holding onto the other girls hand.

"-my sister and I were just going to school when this crazy snake, vampire thing tried to take a bit out of my sister," the blonde girl said.

So they were sisters. I didn't really see it. They had the same small nose, high cheek bones, and almond shaped eyes. But that was about it.

The blonde had icy blue eyes and bronzed skin. She was wearing a torn, pink tank top with white shorts and hot pink converse. She was the only one talking, her sister was looking around the room, as if someone were to jump out and attack her and her sister. The other girl was extremely pale. Almost as bad as Nico or Petalouda. Her dark brown eyes were almost black, and her straight, black hair reached her waist.

I was about to ask them where they came from, and if their mortal parent was their mom or dad. When Rachel's eyes started glowing green. All I could think was "Oh shit. Not again." She seemed to emit more green smoke that her body could hold. But what she spoke, scared the Poseidon out of me.

_Divine Law loose_

_Needed stopped by five Heroines_

_The Light and Dark angels hold the key_

_While Death returns with five lost heroes_

_Storm and Gold fight for home_

_Natural Law must be stopped to protect Humanity_

Rachel dropped at the last word, with Percy and Jason catching her and setting her down on a bed next to the two girls.

Percy started shaking. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Th- that was another Great Prophecy," Annabeth answered with a grim look.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_I can FINALLY say this book is finished :)_**

**_I posted a chapter for my other book yesterday and am working on another one for it :D_**

**_Please leave a comment, review, like, whatever. And please read my other book!_**

**_Keep Calm  
And  
Love  
Peter Johnson_**


End file.
